Poison Rain
by AKUltiWarrior
Summary: Andie, a young warlord, receives a letter inviting her to a tournament called "Super Smash Brothers". Was this a trick or not? She decides that she would go because nothing could possibly happen in a tournament. Right? Meanwhile, something deadly is stirring in the Smash Universe. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: If you haven't checked out Profile Log: Andie, please do. If you don't, you might be a little confused about my OC. Please point out any errors if you spot them. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mysterious Letter**

Andie tapped her fingers against the bed, humming softly to herself. Today was exhausting. Of course, anyone would feel like that after a war. Medics rushed around the room, treating injured soldiers and townspeople. She sat up and ignored the sharp pain that spread throughout her body.

"I might have broken a bone. Okay, that's no big deal," she muttered, biting her lip. Today was the day the war ended, no more mechanical dragons with two heads. The thought of the horrible fiend made her feel furious. How dare it hurt innocent bystanders, they had nothing to do with the war! A wave of relief washed over her and she let her shoulders relax. It was tiring to be on her guard the whole time, to be so tense.

"Commander, do you need any help?"

Andie looked up at the nurse with a blank face. "Just some water and a bandage would be all right," she muttered. The nurse shuffled around for a bandage then went to get some water, leaving the warlord to her thoughts. She was right though, she didn't need much medical attention. She could heal faster than the average human thanks to her dragon and best friend. The pain would be there for a short while, though.

Speaking of her dragon, she spotted her sword resting on the foot of the bed. It had a golden hilt that was decorated with small rubies and a large, gleaming blade. She allowed herself a soft smile and put her hand on the hilt. "Hey, Red. Are you okay?" she asked. The sword seemed to hum, as if addressing the young warlord before her.

Unlike most swords, this one is special. She has a gender and a mind of her own. She acts as a vessel for the spirit of a holy dragon. There were swords like her scattered across the country but most have yet to be found. This sword held the spirit of the Heavenly Dragon, Red. When the sword and master have bonded long enough, they form a mental and spiritual connection that gets stronger the longer they are together. When one of them is weak, the other can lend his or her strength.

"Commander, I have your bandages and your water." Andie was snapped out of her thoughts and quietly thanked the nurse. She took a good look at her arm and sighed. There were scars and bruises of various shapes and sizes. There was one wound that stood out like a sore thumb. It began at her shoulder and ended at her wrist. It was a bit deep and she could see the blood slowly oozing out of it. The medics insisted that they could help her but she refused their help. The townspeople needed the attention more than her.

She was right, though. The wound started to heal and it was already feeling less painful. She put some ointment on it and wrapped the bandages around her arm. She slid out of the bed and took her sword as she limped out of the room.

"Goodness me, Andie are you all right? What are you doing out of the healing room?"

Andie could only mentally groan. "Well, what are you doing here, princess?" she asked. The one who stood before her was none other than Princess Lily of Immorta. She wore her usual white dress. There was a single strap over her shoulder that was adorned with white roses and had a golden ribbon tied around her waist that was decorated with gems. It was a simple flowing dress designed with a flowery pattern that reached her ankles. She wore white sandals.

The princess had brown hair tied into a neat bun and a silver crown atop her head. She had hazel eyes and a fair complexion. She looked unsure whether she should tell Andie or not. "Well," she began. "I came here to send you a letter I found in your room a while ago."

Andie raised her eyebrow. "What were you doing in my room?" she asked. Lily blushed and stuttered.

"I-I was just, well, going to give you a gift when I heard that you were in the healing room." Andie looked at her curiously. "The gift can wait! Umm, here's your letter," she muttered, turning around and stalking away.

"Okay, that… was strange," Andie said, observing the letter. She tore it open and read the contents. Her eyes were growing wide with each word. What? She was stunned to think that there was such a thing. She stared at the seal, a circle with a horizontal and vertical line crossed in the middle. A tournament and she was invited, a tournament she didn't even know existed! She tossed the letter aside and ran to the castle field.

She ignored the curious vibe Red was giving and searched for a guard. She spotted Herold, a well- respected royal guard. "Herold!" she called, running over to him. "Did you see a messenger of some sorts enter the castle?"

He cast a strange look at her and shook his head. "Damn it," she said. Andie pondered the possibility of a small trick. That couldn't be, she had never seen that kind of seal anywhere! There was no way that it could have been made up; the wax was one of the finest in the land. She pondered as she walked to her room.

If this _was_ a trick then she considered humoring the one who sent her the letter. If it wasn't then she would probably burst into tears. Being invited to a tournament was a great honor and she would love to participate. She hummed to herself as she entered her room, plopping down on the bed. Red sent her a wave of confusion and Andie shared her thoughts with the dragon. Red sent a feeling of consideration to Andie.

The warlord sat on her bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Red and Andie then came to an agreement that they would give it a try. Besides, what the hell could happen?

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Meanwhile, a maid rushed through the hall and stepped on a piece of paper. Picking it up, she stared at it in curiosity. Her face then warped into shock as she finished reading. "Oh my," she murmured. She brought the letter with her to inform the king of the new discovery.

 _Dear Andrienne of Immorta,_

 _I am pleased to announce that you have been invited to the 4_ _th_ _annual Super Smash Brothers tournament. This friendly tournament brings the greatest heroes and villains from all over the multiverse to fight and befriend each other. We hope that you could participate in this event and accept the invitation. Please go to the castle's courtyard at midnight and announce that you have accepted the invitation if you decide to participate. Thank you._

 _Sincerely, Master Hand and C_ ra _zy_ H _an_ d

* * *

 **AN: Well that was a doozy to write. I hope that you enjoyed and please leave a review, they really help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: 2** **nd** **chapter! I have nothing important to say here.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Smash Mansion

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, the stars twinkling beautifully.

Andie stood on the field, the grass swaying with the gentle breeze. Her sword was strapped to her skirt and she had a determined look on her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, waves of encouragement rolling off of Red. She ignored the feeling of anxiety that was building in her stomach. She was determined to do this.

"I accept your invitation!"

For minutes nothing happened, the night still remaining tranquil. Disappointment shone in the warlord's eyes as she turned around and headed back to her room. A sudden roar of wind stopped her in her tracks and she turned her head to look at the scene before her. The wind was strong, almost as if there was an incoming storm. Red sent her a feeling of caution.

The roars settled down to a soft lullaby but the wind stayed strong. Strands of grass flew across the field and formed a large, glowing portal. Andie stared in awe and took a few steps forward. The portal was calling her, pulling her in and she couldn't resist.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

She tumbled out the other side of the portal, barely catching herself before her face hit the ground. "What the h-"

A feeling of fear and caution filled her entire being as she caught sight of a… giant floating hand. Its aura was powerful and demanded her respect. "Greetings," a disembodied voice said. Andie almost jumped in surprise but she quickly regained her composure. She did not want to make a bad impression, much less in front of this _being_. She could feel Red's increasing wariness, which only added to her own.

"My name is Master Hand," it said. The voice didn't sound female so it must be a male, Andie concluded. Determined not to look like a fool, she cleared her throat.

"Andrienne of Immorta," she introduced. She would have held out her hand but she had a feeling that it was not a very good choice. The hand shook itself, presumably nodding. She stared in curiosity as it turned and floated away from her. She shook her head and realized that he wanted her to follow, so she did.

He chuckled, sending chills down Andie's spine. "No need to be so tense, child," he said, barely bringing her any comfort. She could feel her dragon's fear, and that was not a good thing. She reluctantly let herself relax, just the tiniest bit though.

"I'll try," she replied gruffly. She scanned her surroundings, carefully looking for escape routes and the like. She realized that they were entering a forest. Master Hand took twists and turns, almost losing the warlord several times. He took a stop in front of a clearing, confusing Andie.

"Why are we stopping here?" she asked, keeping up her guard. Master Hand seemed to ignore her, muttering things to himself. Andie tilted her head, slightly confused. "I'll have you know that I do not like being ig-"

To her surprise, _again_ , the ground beneath her began to shake. A giant crack formed and something began to emerge from it, something huge.

A wooden mansion towered over her in all of its glory, leaving Andie gawking. She felt something akin to amusement from Red, whom she nearly forgot was there. "Don't tell me you're not amazed too," she grumbled. The hand turned to her, beaming with pride.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion!"

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

She could barely believe it. This huge mansion, right in front of her, is where she's going to live. She's going to _live_ in it. "So this is where I'm going to live," she breathed out. "I- but I'm not even- is this for real?" she asked, turning to Master Hand with wide eyes. Red was practically glowing with excitement.

The hand nodded, amused by her reaction. Andie straightened herself, opening her mouth to ask him something. "No need to humble yourself, Andie. We're all equal here," he said.

 _Of course he knew what I was going to ask_ , Andie thought while rolling her eyes. She watched as Master hand opened the large doors with a snap of his fingers with great interest. He gestured for her to follow him, and the warlord stumbled after.

" _Interesting, I thought you've already seen too much to be surprised,_ " a voice spoke in her head. Andie came to an abrupt stop. "Red, is that you?" she asked. Master Hand stopped when he noticed that the warlord was not following him.

" _Yes, is something wro-"_

The dragon stopped in stunned silence. Andie almost felt her jaw drop. Master Hand watched curiously. " _I can… talk,"_ she realized. Frankly, Andie was getting very tired of being surprised. She stared at Master Hand, masking any previous emotions she had felt.

"What."

Master Hand caught on to what she was thinking, and let out a small laugh. "Oh, that? That seems to happen with most smashers with links with animals or things. It just makes things easier," he explained. Andie pondered this.

" _He's right, I guess,"_ she thought. She waited for Red to voice her opinion.

" _I suppose I could get used to this,"_ Red said with a sigh. Andie nodded and gestured for the hand to continue. They wandered through the hallway, passing many paintings of what Andie presumed to be smashers. The mansion, despite being completely foreign to her, gave a homey feeling. If she was going to move here, she supposed that it would help her greatly.

" _So far so good,"_ Red hummed, nearly causing Andie to jump. She was going to have to get used to that too. " _How are you feeling, Andie?"_ the dragon asked.

" _Tired of being surprised,"_ was her short reply. She could hear Red snort. They climbed up a couple of flights of stairs, turned to the left and into the girls' part of the mansion. Andie could only look around in wonder.

They stopped in front of a red door that had a golden sign above it with her name written on it in cursive. Master Hand held out a golden key in front of the warlord. Andie took it and quickly inspected it then wore it around her neck.

"Master Hand, I just realized something. Where are the other smashers? I only saw a few of them on our way here," she asked.

"You're just here earlier than the other smashers. Besides, we still need to test your skills first. Only a few smashers watch the new ones train," he said. "This is goodbye, Andie. I hope to see you soon," was the last thing she heard before he disappeared in a flash of light.

Andie unlocked the door and was surprised to see that her new room looked exactly like her room in Immorta. A desk with a lamp on top sat beside her bed, which was on the left side of the room. A small chest sat at the foot of her bed. The only difference was the bed on the other side of the room. There was a slightly large window on the wall between the two beds.

The letter didn't say that she should bring anything, and Andie saw why. Most of her old stuff were inside the chest. Seeing the other bed, she presumed that she would have a roommate. She collapsed on her bed with a heavy sigh.

"Do you think that I'll survive this?" she asked her friend.

" _Well, I do hope so. It would be troublesome if you couldn't. Don't be nervous,"_ she replied. Andie stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before closing her eyes and jumping into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

 **AN: I hope that that wasn't too bad. Please leave a favorite and a review. I would really appreciate that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! I might be a bit busy 'cause, you know, school stuff. Anyway, I hope to see you guys soon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Captain F-Off**

Andie woke up to something snoring quite loudly on the other side of the room. "Mhm, what is that?" she groaned, sitting up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and was greeted with a funny and amusing sight.

Red lay on the other bed, drooling and snoring. _Very loudly_ , Andie thought with a smirk. She approached the red dragon and proceeded to poke her on the snout multiple times. Red yawned, rolling to the other side and falling off the bed, successfully waking her up.

Andie stifled a laugh when she gazed around looking dazed and confused. _"Why am I on the floor?"_ she asked. The warlord shook her head with a small laugh.

"Don't ask me, Red," she answered. Red turned herself into a sword with a growl, flying back into Andie's hand. She walked to the door and unlocked it, wandering around the hall. She looked at the map she got from the chest and decided to go to the dining area when her stomach grumbled in hunger.

After a few minutes, she stopped in front of a door. She could hear some chatter from the other side of the room. She frowned. She didn't like being with strangers.

" _But you're with them all the time during wars,"_ Red said, almost catching Andie off guard. _That's different,_ she thought as she opened the door. A few people glanced at her but other than that, she didn't get much attention.

She sat on a lone table, far away from the other ones. She glanced around the dining area with interest. Not many smashers were present, which she was thankful for. Andie observed the smashers and locked eyes with a lady in pink, who seemed to be wearing a tiara. She was chatting with a brunette who also had a crown but stopped when she caught sight of the warlord.

" _So much for being alone,"_ Red said with a chuckle. Andie pushed her thoughts away and focused on the blonde. She was a pretty lady who wore white gloves, a pink dress and a tiara. She had big, blue eyes and a friendly smile on her face as she approached Andie.

The young warrior mentally sighed.

"Hey there, I'm princess Peach. It's very nice to meet you," she said. Luckily, Andie was taught proper manners so she returned Peach's smile.

"Andrienne of Immorta," she greeted. The pink princess giggled and seemed to call over the brunette. _Please just leave me alone_ , Andie whined. " _You'll jinx yourself, Andie. Stop it,_ " Red said with a smirk. Can dragons even do that?

 _If I talk to you now, I'll look crazy,_ she said, pushing Red's presence away once more. The next lady wore a purple dress, white gloves, and a tiara. She had icy blue eyes and a small smile on her pale face. This one appeared much more elegant than the other one, who seemed bubblier.

"Princess Zelda, a pleasure to meet you," she said, extending her hand out. Andie stared for a few seconds before smiling and shaking her hand.

"My name is Andrienne. The pleasure is mine, ladies."

Peach giggled once more while Zelda bowed her head. "Do you mind?" Peach asked, looking at the space next to the warlord. Andie nodded her consent and made more room for them on the bench. "Thank you!" Peach exclaimed, perhaps a little too enthusiastic.

Zelda thanked Andie and sat down beside Peach. Andie raked her brain for conversation topics, she never was good at socializing. Apparently, Peach had beat her to it.

"So, what's your-"

Princess Peach was interrupted by a certain racer/bounty hunter. Andie could hear Red laugh at her misfortune. "Hello ladies, 'tis I, Captain Falcon!" he said, leaning on the table with a grin. The warrior heard Zelda's long-suffering groan.

"Oh for Din's sake, not now Falcon," she said, looking at the racer in exasperation. He only grinned wider. Andie, meanwhile, looked at him in distaste.

" _That was rude of you, Andie. Pusing me away like that,"_ Red said in mock hurt. _Sorry, but this man right here is annoying these poor princesses,_ Andie thought while a plan formed in her head. She could practically see the dragon grinning.

" _Are you sure you want to do that?"_ Red asked, curious to see if her master and friend would actually do it. _Yep,_ she replied as she abruptly stood up. The man looked at her, slightly surprised.

"Well hello there, little lady, you must have heard of me," he said. Andie was already annoyed by this person's looks. "No," she replied with a sharp tone.

"Well then, I'm Captain Falcon. The captain of the Blue Falcon, the most cha-"

Andie held her sword against his throat. "Get away from this table right now or I'll skin you alive," she threatened. _Almost_ to her surprise, Falcon only laughed.

"Feisty, aren't we?" he said smiling. "Many people have already pointed their swords at me so-"

He was cut off once again as a small but intense flame ignited from the tip of her sword. "I get it, Captain _F-Off,_ now get out. Of. My. Sight," Andie growled. She heard the girls burst into laughter. Falcon only grumbled before scurrying off to somewhere else. Andie sat down with a huff.

"That's not bad, Andie. That's not bad at all," Zelda praised, smirking at the warlord. Andie offered a smile.

"He was annoying you guys," she said. Princess Peach still couldn't stop giggling. She wiped off some tears from her eye before facing Andie with a large grin.

"What you called him though," she said in between breaths. Zelda patted Peach on the back.

"Hey, Andie?" Zelda asked. Andie turned her attention to the brunette.

"Yes?"

The two princesses shared a look before nodding at each other. "Would you like to be our friend, Andie?" Peach asked, free from her previous bout of laughter.

Andie stared at them in shock. Her, become friends with them? But they've only just met! "But-" she began.

Zelda waved her hand in dismissal. "It's alright. Just think about it, okay?" she said, leaving with Peach as a bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast. Andie stared after her before contacting Red.

"Red, they just asked me to be their friend. What do I do?" she asked. She could hear Red hum in contemplation.

" _I think it would be great if you accepted,"_ Red said, sending waves of pride to Andie.

"Why?" she asked. Red thought about what to say before shrugging. " _You know, to have more friends."_ Andie left the dining hall, contemplating about what Red said. Andie realized something.

"Red, why are there two beds in my room?" she asked, slightly curious. "I mean, my name's the only one written on the sign."

" _It's my bed."_ Red answered.

"And how do you know that?" Andie asked.

Red was silent for a moment before answering, " _MH told me."_ Andie regarded her with shock.

"What, when and how?" she asked again. " _He told me in my dreams last night."_

Andie did not talk to Red for the next few hours. She could not believe that Red kept something like that from her. Her master, her best friend. Meanwhile, Red was having trouble contacting Andie. She really hoped that she wasn't mad.

* * *

 **AN: Heh, I hope that you like the ending. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Next chapter! Looks like school might drag me down a little but that's all right! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meanwhile…**

The king was stressed. He was very stressed indeed.

Who knew that the disappearance of Warlord Andrienne could cause such chaos? Since her brother was doing a favor for a neighboring kingdom, Immorta mostly relied on Andie. It's been a day since her disappearance and most of the people were panicking.

It's also been a day since a maid had informed him of the letter she found.

The king ordered the guards to keep this new discovery a secret for now. What he was mostly worried about though, was his daughter, Princess Lily. She had been miserable for the whole day, and showed no signs of cheering up.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Lily poked at her food, sighing in misery yet another time. Her father sent her a concerned glance. "You can't act like this all day, dear," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Lily chewed on her lip.

"Father…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Why didn't Andie tell us she was leaving?" she asked, leaning back on her chair. The king pondered this, also wondering why she would just leave. "I mean, she didn't even tell me!" Lily exclaimed.

"Now, Lily, maybe she didn't want you to worry," the king said. Lily stared at him, confused.

"Why would she think that I would worry?" she asked. Her father sighed. "Well, would you just let her go to a tournament the whole country hasn't even heard of?" he asked. Lily found herself agreeing.

Lily stayed silent as she started to eat.

Was she really that much of a worry wart? Would she really prevent her friend and personal guard from having a good time? Questions flew around her head making her slightly dizzy.

She left the dining hall when she finished eating, heading towards Andie's room. She held a small box wrapped in purple and a red ribbon was tied around it. She reluctantly pushed the door open. Huh, it wasn't locked.

She put the gift on the warlord's desk and sat on the bed. She sent a curious glance to a chest sitting on the foot of the bed. She slipped her necklace off her neck and contemplated about whether she should do it or not.

Her necklace was actually a small key, rumored to be blessed by the gods. It could open any lock in the kingdom. It was a beautiful gold key with spots of silver and glittered like the ocean.

She opened the chest with a sigh and was surprised to find all of Andie's things neatly tucked inside. She inspected a painting the warlord received on one of her adventures in the kingdom of The Golden Seas. She suddenly wondered about what the kingdom looked like in person, not just paintings.

After a few minutes of shuffling through her friend's things, she found a small, white jewelry box. It was adorned with gems of all shapes and sizes, and a small plaque on top that, surprisingly, had her name carved into it.

The writing wasn't Andie's, that's for sure. It was a neat, cursive handwriting that was probably done with great care. Could she have asked the blacksmith to do this?

"What's this?" she mumbled as she spotted a note on the side of the box. It said, "Give to Princess Lily on her birthday."

Her birthday? Her birthday was in two weeks! She then realized that she had basically ruined the warlord's surprise. Feeling guilt bubble up in her chest, she tucked the jewelry box safely in the chest and walked away, hoping that whenever Andie comes back, she would receive her present.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Princess Lily woke up with a rather loud yawn. She took a bath, got dressed, and prepared to head out to town. It was still dawn when she exited the castle.

"Hey, princess, ready to head out again?"

Princess Lily regarded her escort with a friendly smile. Hailey stood there, spear in one hand and her shield in another. She wore a silly smile on her face. "I'm ready, Hailey," she said. "But first, you have to look like a regular person."

Hailey laughed. She was well respected in the army, known for her bravery and being Andie's best friend and partner in battle. Hailey retreated to her room to get changed.

Princess Lily stared off into the horizon with a tranquil expression. She hummed a lullaby her mother taught her before passing away as she waited for Hailey to return.

"Ready," Hailey called. Lily almost jumped. She shook her head and took Hailey's offered arm.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Even in the early hours of morning, the town bustled with life. Princess Lily quite liked this town. Unlike the castle's sleepy and quiet mornings, this town was buzzing with energy. The two strolled through the town, occasionally stopping at a store.

"Hailey, look at this bracelet!" Lily called. Hailey chucked and poked her on her stomach.

"Yes, I'm here, your majesty. That bracelet looks pretty nice, though." She said. Lily pouted but averted her attention back to the bracelet. _Indeed the bracelet is pretty_ , she thought.

It was a silver bracelet, small hearts hanging from it by chains. It had a peridot embedded in the middle.

"Hey, highness, your hood is sliding off."

Lily jumped in alarm, swiftly pulling her hood up. She could hear Hailey snicker. "It's not funny," she muttered. Hailey only snickered louder. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Wonder what it is though," she said. She didn't notice the seller who stood in front of her.

"Well, it's a friendship bracelet. A very pretty one at that," the seller giggled. Lily jumped in surprise, looking up at the seller with a blush.

The seller was a young lady with pale skin, short, black hair, and mysterious orange eyes. She wore a red dress with flowers adorning her waist and brown boots. She cast a short glance over to Hailey, who was looking at other products. "A friendship bracelet?" Lily asked. The seller nodded.

"I have its partner right here," she said, holding up a similar bracelet but gold with a turquoise gem embedded in the middle instead. _Strange, that bracelet has Andie's birthstone on it while this one has mine,_ Lily thought.

"Excuse me, but are these reserved for anyone?" she asked curiously. The seller shook her head. Lily was slightly disappointed.

"Ah, but don't worry, I was actually giving this out for free," the seller said, as if reading the princess's thoughts. Lily jerked her head up and stared at her, stunned.

"Free? But you could earn some serious amount of gold with those!" she exclaimed. The seller laughed softly to herself.

"You could afford it any time you wanted though, right, princess?" she asked. Lily swore she just saw her eyes flash gold.

"Wha? How- but I, I thought-"

Lily was cut off when the seller shoved both the bracelets her way, winking. "It's a secret," she said. Lily nodded dumbly.

"What do they do?" she asked. The seller looked deep in thought for several moments. "Well," she began.

"They symbolize your bond with another person. It helps give strength when you're not with your friend. It also reminds you that your friend will always be there for you. It's a promise that you will see the other again, no matter what. It's a treasure worth keeping, trust me, dear. That's why it's priceless," was the seller's reply.

Lily did feel better when she looked at the bracelets, she realized. "I'll buy it."

"But as I said, it's fr-"

A pouch of money was pushed her way. The seller looked up to see a very insistent princess. She smiled warmly then nodded her acceptance. "By the way, what's your name?" Lily asked.

The seller's smile widened. "It's Author."

"Well, goodbye, Author!" Lily said as she dragged Hailey with her back to the castle. Author watched them with amusement.

"It's not goodbye, princess. We'll be meeting each other again sooner than you think," were Author's last words as she disappeared in a flash of light, the other folk staying blissfully unaware of what she did.

* * *

 **AN: Aaaaaaand, cut! That's all for today folks and that story had a lot of line breaks. I hated that I could only use "the seller", seriously, it was annoying. See you guys soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: 5** **th** **chapter! Hope you guys had a good day, I sure have! Oh, and can anyone guess who Author really is?**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Test**

Andie sat in a large tub, playing with the bubbly water.

It was still early in the morning, and Andie was used to waking up at dawn. She released a loud yawn and sunk further in the tub. _This is really relaxing,_ she thought. Something poked around her mind and she exasperatedly pushed it away.

She sat there for a couple of hours and as the stress of war faded away, she realized how much of an idiot she actually was. She left Immorta. She _left_ Immorta without telling anyone. Oh, she was so dead.

In her panic, she allowed Red to enter her mind. The dragon rolled her eyes. _"That was what I was trying to tell you, Andie,"_ she muttered. Andie jumped in surprise.

"We need to tell Master Hand!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the tub and quickly putting on her clothes. She dashed out of the bathroom and stopped when she remembered something. "We don't know where his room is, do we?"

She could feel Red nod.

Andie groaned loudly. After recollecting herself, she searched for the two princesses she met the other day. Meanwhile, Red was just relieved that she could speak to Andie again.

They entered the girls' section and passed a few doors before stopping by a pink one. "Princess Peach and Jigglypuff," she read.

She straightened her back and knocked loudly on the door. She could hear shuffling from the other side of the door before somebody opened it. Andie raised her eyebrow as a tired-looking blonde princess with messy hair greeted her. "Oh, hello, Andie!" she said.

"Your highness," she greeted, bowing. Peach giggled at her actions.

"No need to be so formal, we're all equal here! What do you need?" she asked. Andie stood there, feeling slightly awkward before clearing her throat.

"Do you know where Master Hand's quarters are?" she asked. Her voice was all business, and Peach found that amusing.

"Well, it's at the top floor. The door to your right, I think," she said, a little unsure. She would very much feel bad if Andie ended up going to Crazy's office. She shuddered.

Andie nodded to the princess and thanked her, quickly following Peach's directions.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

If Andie were a normal person, she would be very tired by now. After climbing up seven flights of stairs, she finally arrived at the top floor. Red was chatting with her enthusiastically, while Andie only half-heartedly listened.

She came to a stop in front of the door to her right. Unlike the rest of the mansion, the door's material looked ancient. _"I don't feel too good about this,"_ Red muttered.

"Is the ancient dragon afraid of an ancient door?" the warlord teased. Red was silent as Andie knocked on the door, albeit a little reluctantly. Andie tensed as the door creaked open.

"Come in," she heard Master Hand call. She slowly stepped in the room and stared at the contents in confusion and awe. Talk about don't judge a book by its cover.

The floors were squeaky clean and so were the walls. There were paintings on the walls around her. Gems of every kind were present in the room, some were familiar and others were completely foreign. Every time she blinked, another antique material replaced the other.

" _And I thought our kingdom was rich,"_ Red breathed. Andie found herself silently agreeing. A desk stood in the middle of the room and lo and behold, Master Hand floated in front of a large window, seemingly staring into the horizon.

Andie gulped quite audibly. "Master Hand, I haven't told my friends that I would be going. Could I maybe-"

She was unable to finish the sentence as Master Hand already knew of what she was speaking of. "Yes, I will take care of that. It was quite unwise for a warlord such as you to just leave the kingdom though," he said. Andie blushed in embarrassment while Red felt amused.

"I felt stressed because of the war," she heatedly replied. It was true, though. She had been a warlord for three years and has already been through a lot. Most forget that she was only fifteen.

"I know that, Andie. No need to be so rude," Master Hand chuckled. A chair suddenly popped in front of his desk. "Come, sit," he said.

Andie was not comfortable with sitting in front of him, but she followed nonetheless.

"What made you inspired to join the army at such a young age?" He asked. Andie and Red mentally groaned. They hated being interrogated.

"Well, I wanted to be a hero and to be able to contribute something to my kingdom. My father was also in the army. Why do you ask?" she said. Master Hand ignored her question.

"I'll have to add that to the profile log," he muttered, making Andie confused. She pushed her other thoughts back and focused on her current situation.

"How will you deal with my problem?" she asked. Master Hand stayed silent for a few moments. He seemed hesitant to tell her.

"I'll… ask help from an old friend," was his reply. Andie wondered who this "old friend" was. As she thought of another question to ask, Red spoke to her.

" _Are you sure that we can trust this being?"_

Andie pondered this silently. _I've been betrayed many times, Red. I'll know when he's lying,_ she answered. Red's presence slowly slipped out of her mind and she sighed.

"What else do you want to ask?"

Andie almost jumped in surprise when Master Hand spoke. She thought for a moment before asking, "You said that there was a test. What kind of test is it and when will I take it?"

"It's going to test your skills, young warlord. I will not go easy on you during this test. The test will start in a week to give you time to prepare. Find a tutor and train," he explained. Andie didn't know many smashers. So far, she met two princesses and one jerk.

"Alright, I'll see you again, I guess," she said as she stood up and walked to the door. She sent him a glance with narrowed eyes before getting out and shutting the door.

Master Hand sighed. "It's always the tense ones that are hard to chat with," he said.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie walked quietly to her room.

" _Maybe you should make friends with those princesses and ask them about the other smashers,"_ Red suggested. Andie hummed to herself in thought. "Maybe," she said.

She smiled when the dragon groaned. _"Why "Maybe"?"_ she whined.

"I'm not sure if I can trust them yet. For all we know, they might be just as arrogant as that Falcon fellow. They might just be acting," she replied. Red shook her head.

" _You, miss, have trust issues,"_ Red teased. Andie rolled her eyes. "Says the one who asked me if I was sure that I could trust the giant floating hand," she muttered.

" _Hey! I'm also pretty sure that the pink one wasn't acting,"_ Red argued. Andie would have given the dragon a look. "Remember someone _else_ who was good at acting?" she asked. Red realized who Andie was talking about and groaned.

" _Of course I still remember_ him _,"_ Red sneered. The betrayal was a painful blow to the dragon and Andie's feelings. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Red asked, _"Are you still mad that I kept something from you?"_

Andie sighed. "Sorry, I guess that the stress was a bit too much to handle," she apologized. Red nodded in sympathy.

" _You can handle wars but you can't handle stress?"_ she joked. Andie shook her head then smiled. She arrived at her room and entered. She collapsed on her bed with a sigh. She looked up when she saw a letter on her desk.

She took it then curiously opened it. It was a letter from Master Hand notifying her that she could send letters to her friends. A wide grin spread across the warlords face. " _Very convenient,"_ Red commented.

Andie took a piece of parchment and a quill. "Hey Red?" she called. "Do you have any suggestions for a letter?"

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter, folks! Hope to see you soon and I'll try to keep up with school and this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about not updating, I was kind of busy. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Friends**

Andie walked to Master Hand's room, letter in hand. _You know, Red,_ she thought. _How come we always end up going to Master Hand?_

If Red were there, she would've given Andie a look. "Because you refuse to make friends that could share useful information with you," she said. Andie nodded to herself and stopped in front of Master Hand's office. She was about to knock on the door when she heard voices on the other side.

" _So, do you accept?"_ Andie was able to identify the first voice as Master Hand's.

" _Yes, I do."_ The second voice sounded female, like that of a young woman. " _Besides, who am I to keep these two friends from contacting each other?"_

Andie heard Master Hand chuckle. _"You are too kind for your own good,"_ he said. Andie pressed her ear closer to the door.

" _Eavesdropping, huh?"_ she heard Red say. Andie snorted but ignored the dragon.

" _There are more universes that need to be kind, Master Hand,"_ the lady said. Andie tilted her head in confusion. What were they talking about?

" _Anyway, you really don't mind being a messenger?"_ Master Hand asked. Andie was beginning to feel irritated. She hated not knowing something, and since she was the army's commander back in Immorta, she rarely didn't know what was going on. She knew that Red could hear better than her since she was a dragon and all.

" _For the last time, I don't."_

" _If you're so sure then sign this paper,"_ Master Hand muttered. Andie could hear shuffling in the room before it fell silent. A feeling of anxiety grew in Andie's stomach but she forced it away. She could tell that Red could sense something off in the air.

Before the dragon could inform her, the lady said, _"Looks like we have an eavesdropper_." Andie froze as she heard footsteps nearing the door. She stumbled back and watched in alarm as the door opened, revealing a young lady. She wore a red dress that had flowers adorning the waist and brown, knee-length boots. She had a pale face and short, black hair. Her eyes were the oddest shade of orange Andie had ever seen.

She offered the warlord a friendly smile. "Why hello there, my name is Author," she said. She held out her hand and Andie stared at it uncertainly. Master Hand's voice almost shocked her.

"You can trust her, there's no need to be afraid," he said. Andie inspected Author one last time before reluctantly shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said gruffly. Author laughed and shook her head.

"The pleasure is mine," she replied. She spotted the letter the warlord held and tilted her head to the side curiously. Andie looked at her nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Author smiled at her and shook her head. Andie followed her gaze and found herself staring at her letter. "Oh, this? I was just going to send it to my friend," she said. Master hand looked at Andie, slightly amused.

"You wrote a letter already?" he asked. Andie nodded.

"I'll send it for you, dear," Author offered happily. Andie gave her a strange look. Author giggled at Andie and pointed at the letter. "I'll send it. I'm your messenger, you know?"

Andie shook her head and gave the lady a polite smile. "Alright then," she said, handing over the letter.

" _Are you sure we can trust her?"_ Red asked. Andie looked uncertain but she mentally nodded. _Can't you sense it? Her aura is very pure,_ Andie mused. Red was silent for a few moments before agreeing with Andie.

Andie's breath was caught up in her throat as Author's eyes began to glow, her body fading bit by bit. She heard Master Hand mutter, "Show-off".

Andie stared wide eyed at the spot the lady once was, and she was pretty sure that Red was too. She released a breath of awe and looked at Master Hand. He shook himself in amusement and turned his attention to the warlord. "That was my friend." With those last words, he retreated to his room and shut the door.

" _That was amazing,"_ Red said. Andie found herself thinking the same thing.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie sat on a couch in the living room. A very large living room. It looked as if it could fit more than sixty people in it. Andie sighed as she looked around the room in boredom. "Red, talk to me," she called. There was a tingling sensation in the back of her head.

" _Well someone's bored,_ " she said. Andie huffed at the dragon. She slumped down the couch and sighed once more. She could hear Red snicker. " _What do you want to talk about?"_ she asked. Andie thought back to her previous days in the mansion.

"Who do you think our trainer's going to be?" she asked. Red was silent for a few moments before shrugging. The warlord weaved her hand through her hair, frustrated. "Well, how about Peach and Zelda?"

Red hummed in contemplation then said, " _Their request? I think that you should go for it. I mean, they've been here longer than you have, no? They could share some useful information about the tournament and you won't have to go to MH every single time_."

Andie bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. _I guess so,_ she thought. Andie scanned the area, spotting the duo talking by a small, round table. Andie got up from the couch and walked towards them. The two spotted her then waved enthusiastically. It was only then that the warlord noticed a third person.

She wore a blue, skin-tight suit and strange looking boots. She was quite tall, had a tan, and was slightly muscled. She had long, blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and bright, blue eyes. She stared at Andie with an expressionless face. Andie licked her lips nervously. Zelda invited Andie to sit beside her and the warlord plopped down on the chair. "So, who is this?" she asked.

Peach and Zelda glanced at the tall woman and smiled.

"I'm Samus," the woman said, allowing a small smile on her lips. Andie flashed her own smile and nodded. The two princesses looked excited that Andie met another friend of theirs. Andie smiled politely at them then took a deep breath.

"Iwantedtoacceptyourinvitationandbecomeyourfriend," she said, maybe a bit too rushed as it sounded like one big word. The three girls looked at each other in confusion, though Samus hid it more than the princesses.

"Excuse me?" Peach asked. Andie looked at them sheepishly then repeated what she said, though slower and calmer this time. "I wanted to accept your invitation and become your friend."

Peach and Zelda shared excited looks while Samus looked at them questioningly. "Did you?" she asked. The princesses smiled widely and nodded happily. Samus sighed and offered the warlord a smile.

"Well, welcome to the group."

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie rushed back to the couch and sat down, feeling exhausted and pleased. Red was budding in laughter at Andie's earlier performance. " _Good job,"_ she said. Andie could almost see the dragon grinning.

"Don't mock me," she muttered, a light blush forming across her face. This only served to make Red laugh harder, and Andie to feel more embarrassed.

" _Who knew that Immorta's second most powerful warlord could get tired just by trying to make friends?"_ she teased. Andie sunk further into the couch and grumbled some unflattering words. " _Well that's rude_!" Red exclaimed in mock shock. Andie rolled her eyes at the dragon's strange antics.

"Whatever," she said. She pushed Red's presence away with slight amusement. Andie smiled as a pleased feeling found itself in her mind. She laughed softly as she looked back at the table with the three girls. What fun they would be having, she though with a grin. She leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes tiredly.

She pondered the day's events with interest. There was already so much happening, she couldn't begin to imagine about the rest of the tournament's events. " _Contemplating about life?"_ Red asked. Andie mentally shoved the dragon playfully. _Stop that,_ she said.

Red gave her an amused look. " _Stop what?"_ she asked, putting on an innocent face. At least that's what Andie thought she did. _Stop mocking me,_ she whined. Red only giggled at her.

" _I'm not. Besides, you have more to think about with your new friends, anyway,"_ she said. Andie blocked out Red, but not before hearing the dragon yell a surprised "hey". Andie sighed once more.

Sure, she made new friends. So what?

* * *

 **AN: I hope that you like this chapter. Also, I posted a one-shot titled "I'm Sorry". It's not canon to this one but you should still check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, after getting off my lazy butt, I'm finally back! Laziness is a disease I would rather not have, thank you. Here's the next chapter and finally, the adventure officially starts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Storm**

Andie did not remember seeing any signs of an incoming storm.

She sat up in bed as she heard a loud _boom_ followed by a flash of light. Lightning. She rubbed her eyes in irritation and stumbled out of bed. She looked out the window and saw dark clouds and an occasional flash of light. She grumbled under her breath as she grabbed Red and walked out of the room. Can't she get a good night's rest for once? She took out her map and took twists and turns until she finally reached the training room.

There was another boom and the warlord sighed. Maybe this world worked differently, and doesn't show any signs of a storm before it comes. How anyone could live like that, she did not know.

She opened the door and took a peek inside the dark room. Satisfied that no one was really there, she entered and was almost knocked off her feet by something flying past her. She looked up and saw… a ball wearing a mask and a cape. Andie snorted. She frowned as she remembered the one time she underestimated an enemy. The thought made her internally shiver.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

 _The cage opened and revealed a small baby dragon. Andie raised an eyebrow and released a loud laugh. The dragon looked at her, showing its aggravated expression. "You want me to fight a baby dragon? Come on, do you really think that I'm that weak?" she yelled. The audience around her fidgeted nervously. The host coughed into his hand awkwardly._

" _Have you not heard of this beast, milady?" he asked. The warlord cocked her head to the side. She smiled widely and chuckled. She pointed her sword at the dragon, which only made it angrier._

" _You consider this a beast?"_

 _Apparently, that was the last straw. The dragon pounced at the warlord with its razor sharp claws and fangs, almost managing to mangle the poor girl._

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

That was not fun. It was a miracle itself that Andie managed to overpower the fiend. If Red were not there, she might have not been able to make it this far. She looked at the masked ball and glared at it. She did not like being surprised, especially this early in the morning. It was only 2 am for Pete's sake! She was definitely not a morning person. She stared at its eyes and it stared back.

Andie did not like this feeling. It was severely uncomfortable. Its amber eyes glowed in the dark, almost in an eerie way. The ball turned around and walked away, resuming in its training. Andie gave it one last glance before heading to her own side of the room. She looked around the room curiously, when a sandbag suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Andie jumped back and prepared a battle stance. She stared at the sandbag with narrowed eyes, with it staring right back.

Wait, what?

She realized just then that the sandbag had eyes. The eyes stared at her with no emotion, which only served to unnerve the warlord even more. Slightly relaxing her posture, she started swinging her sword at it. After a couple of jabs and swings, she yelped as the sandbag blinked at her. What the hell? The world just loves to surprise her. She sighed as she resumed her training, attacking the sandbag faster than usual.

She was about to finish the surprisingly durable sandbag when all of the sudden, it disappeared. She tensed as she stopped her sword from coming into contact with the masked ball from earlier. She took a few steps back and growled. "Ugh, what the heck? Get out," she said. She looked at the ball with a pointed look. Much to her dismay, the ball did not move an inch. She then proceeded to glare at it.

Then out of the blue, the masked ball spoke in a voice she did not think masked balls would have.

"Greetings, my name is Meta Knight."

Andie simply stared at it. Its voice sounded male, so it definitely wasn't a woman. He stared at her, as if expecting a reply. The warlord cleared her throat in an awkward manner. She scratched the back of her neck, unsure of what she should say. Do you talk to masked balls in the same way as you talk to people. "Meta Knight, huh? My name is Andrienne," she muttered.

She would have shaken his hand but then she would have to kneel to do that. She did not think that would help with her already uncomfortable situation. He nodded at the warlord and she nodded back uncertainly. Biting her lip, she pushed away the nervousness and asked, "Why are you talking to me?"

That may have not been the right thing to say.

Andie resisted the urge to face palm and offered him an uncomfortable smile. Meta Knight was silent before answering, "To get to know you."

Andie only had time to make a noise of confusion before he turned and walked away. She shrugged and turned around to resume her training when she remembered that the sandbag disappeared. With an annoyed groan, she walked out of the training room and went back to her room. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes, immediately falling fast asleep.

She had nightmares, yes, but not anything quite like this one.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

 _She stood in a field, alone. The sky was a dark shade of gray and thick smoke floated around the air. She looked at the ground and realized with alarm that it was blood red. The air was filled with an unbearable stench and Andie broke into a fit of coughs. She gasped for air and opened her eyes. There was an entity shrouded in shadows before her, grinning at her with sharp, blood stained teeth. Andie almost shivered at the sight._

" _It will rain," it said. Droplets of green water fell from the clouds; dousing the warlord and making her feel weak. "It will rain," it repeated. It rained even harder and continued like that for what felt like an eternity. Andie felt weaker, more vulnerable._

" _It will rain."_

 _The creature grinned at her as a sharp pain spread throughout her body. The pain was unbearable, there was a burning sensation on her back and her ears were ringing. Andie screamed, but she did not collapse. She refused to. She reached for her sword and growled at the monster. She charged at it, swinging the sword once she was right in front of it. The sword passed right through the monster as if it were mist. Andie rolled back once she reached the ground and almost screamed._

 _Deep wounds were appearing on her legs and arms, almost making her drop her sword. Not one to give up, she released a war cry as she swung her sword at it, only for it to pass right through. She grunted as she passed right through the beast. She glared at it, realizing that she couldn't even touch it_

" _You will suffer, your friends will suffer!" it yelled._

 _A boiling sense of rage grew in her, and she muttered an enchantment under her breath. Her sword burst into white, hot flames. The light was so bright that it lit up the entire field. The monster screeched and covered its eyes. Andie squinted as she realized that it became more solid. She took the chance to strike, slicing the monster in half._

 _There was silence._

 _Andie looked up at the sky and noticed that it was a clear blue. Confused, she observed the field around her once more. She was surprised to see that the field was covered in fresh, green grass and a few trees were scattered around. "_ Andie, _" a voice said. Andie looked around as she recognized the voice as Red's._

" _Red?" she called. She walked around the field, calling out her friend's name when there was no response. She stopped at a tree that stood out from the rest. It had fiery leaves and long branches. The trunk was a strange shade of light orange. The tree, she realized, reminded her of Red. Unsure of why a tree reminded her of a dragon, she sat down and leaned against it._

" _Red?"_

 _She was pleased to hear an answer, though she wasn't sure if she expected one like this. "_ Wake up, warlord _," she said. Andie cocked her head to the side. Wake up? With a start, she noticed that the voice was slightly more mature than her friend's. It was also wiser, and lacked the teasing tone. She looked up at the sky, expressionless._

" _You're not Red, are you?" she asked. A few minutes of silence and the voice replied._

"I am. Wake up."

 _Andie knew that engaging in a conversation would not make the voice less vague. She held her breath until she collapsed on the ground, lifeless._

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie woke up with a start. She looked around the room and saw Red resting on her bed. With a tired sigh, she lay down on her bed, thinking about her dream. What could it possibly mean? Who was the voice? Was it really Red? She shook her head, clearing her mind. It would not be healthy if she were to think too much. She closed her eyes in another attempt at sleep, and she started to drift away into the comfort of a good night's rest.

* * *

 **AN: So sorry for not updating. I've been really busy lately, so, yeah. Can any of you guess the meaning of the dream? Who was the voice? Take a lucky guess guys! Oh, and who would say "I want to get to know you" then walk away? Meta Knight, duh. I love the way they met, it was just so awkward! I wonder if Meta felt uncomfortable too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I messed up. Is it too late now to say sorry? My bro told me that I should not, under any circumstances, post any reviews on my own fanfic. Thanks, bro!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Rain**

Andie pushed Red off the bed.

The dragon landed on the floor and woke up, alarmed. Andie stared at Red without emotion. The dragon looked around uncomfortably. The warlord continued to stare, an intensity in her eyes that was usually present when she observes her enemies. Red cleared her throat. " _Andie? Why are you staring at me?"_ she asked. The warlord's shoulders slumped as she relaxed. Red tilted her head in confusion.

" _Andie, is something wrong?"_

Said warlord shook her head. "No, just a… nightmare," she muttered. Red nodded uncertainly. She transformed herself back into a sword and Andie grabbed her. She walked out of the room and walked to the dining hall. She passed a familiar figure and paused. It was Meta Knight. He shot a short glance at her but continued walking past her. Andie narrowed her eyes at him. He was certainly mysterious.

She found her new friends waving her over. Andie plopped down to the seat next to Samus. She found herself liking the woman, she was less hyperactive. The two princesses beamed at Andie. "So, what did you do yesterday?" Peach asked. Andie tried looking for something interesting that occurred the other day, but couldn't. She only slept the day away. Surely she couldn't tell them that, they would assume that she wasn't interesting.

" _Maybe nothing interesting happened yesterday, but something did happen early this morning, right?"_ Red piped up. Andie remembered Meta Knight and the strange sandbag. She smiled and muttered a small thanks to Red. "I woke up this morning because of a storm. I couldn't sleep so I headed to the training room. That was when I met Meta Knight. Do you guys know anything about him?" she asked.

" _I meant the other thing. You know, the sandbag,"_ Red said. Andie mentally snorted. Red was always joking, completely unlike the voice in her dream…

 _You need to stop that habit,_ she thought. Red laughed. " _If I stopped doing that, then who would lighten the mood during battle?"_ she asked. Andie would have given the dragon a look. She did have a good point though. Red laughed as Andie pushed her presence away, amused. She switched her attention back to reality and looked at the other girls. They were deep in thought, well, at least the princesses were. Samus just looked neutral.

"Well, he's a mysterious character. Not many of us really know about him. Aside from Kirby, of course," Zelda said. Andie nodded, taking note of the information Zelda was giving.

" _Told you it would be useful to have friends."_

Andie mentally sighed. _I thought that I pushed you away,_ she thought irritably. Red snickered as she shut her mouth and kept quiet. Andie rolled her eyes at her dragon's antics. She was so silly that nobody, not even herself, thought that they would be best friends. "Anyway," Zelda continued. Andie focused her attention on the princess.

"He was the champion during the third tournament and he has an apprentice named Kirby. He seems to observe newcomers and easily gains information about them. He may look small but he's in the top tier. He's the silent type, and he never takes off his mask. He only talks when he needs to. He usually gets information just by observing people's actions. I don't know how you gain that much information about a person just by watching them, but it would be a great ability to have."

Andie nodded, taking note of every word she said. "That's it?" she asked. Zelda and Peach nodded at her. Andie gave them a grateful smile. She went over the information Zelda gave her one more time. So he was the champion during the third tournament, huh? Interesting. Andie remembered Zelda mentioning an apprentice.

"Who is this Kirby fellow?" she asked. Princess Peach giggled. She pointed at a table on the far right where she spotted Meta Knight. He was sitting with a giant penguin who wielded a hammer. Andie cocked her head to the side. Where was Kirby? Was he the huge penguin? Andie watched with interest as she caught sight of a pink ball heading towards the table holding a plate with a mountain of food stacked on it.

"Which one is he?"

Peach smiled at Andie. "He's the pink one," she said happily. Andie looked back at the table curiously. The pink one? Kirby was wolfing down his food and the warlord watched with amusement. She saw Meta Knight shake his head, er- body and heard him mutter something to his apprentice. Kirby slowed down but continued to eat his food at a fast pace. She remembered her brother eating like that before.

" _Him? I've seen better,"_ Red commented. Andie rolled her eyes at the dragon. She hoped that Red still remembered about what happened with the baby dragon. She shivered at the thought. " _I sense incoming rain,"_ the dragon said. Andie became stiff. Rain? She bit her lip as she remembered her dream. She shook off the uneasy feeling growing within her. It was probably just a coincidence. She turned her attention to something being held out in front of her.

She looked at Samus, who was eating the same thing she offered to her. "Eat," she said. Andie looked at the food uncertainly. She glanced at the princesses who were smiling at her, encouraging her to try some. Andie shrugged. She did not know what it was, but if they were eating it, might as well eat it too. She took it uncertainly and bit into it. Her eyes widened at the taste. It was… good. The food she ate in the army was tasteless, and while the king invited her to a feast several times, she always declined.

"What is it called?" she asked, chewing on the food. Peach giggled.

"It's a waffle," she answered. Andie heard Red laugh. She mentally sent the dragon a strange look. _Nothing is funny about the name,_ she thought. Sure, it was foreign and sounded strange to her, but it was not funny. Red rolled her eyes at the warlord. " _It may not sound funny to you, but try saying it several times in your head,"_ she muttered. Andie ignored the dragon's request. Thunder boomed outside and she heard rain patter against the window. She swore she felt herself become sick.

She abruptly stood up. "I think I'll leave now," she muttered. The girls looked at each other unsurely but nodded at the warlord.

" _I knew I was right,"_ Red said as Andie headed to a nearby window to observe the rain. She took a quick glance at the table Meta Knight was in and saw him stare back at her. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the window. Rain. She bit her lip nervously. "How did you even know that you were right?" she asked. Red beamed at her.

" _Because I'm always right,"_ she boasted. Andie raised an eyebrow. "No, you aren't," she said. Raid gave Andie a challenging look.

" _Prove it,"_ she said. Andie chuckled at Red's confidence. "The time you told me that Greeny could never beat you in a duel but he beat you three times in a row before you beat him," she said, smirking. Red huffed but stayed silent.

Andie averted her attention back to the window as a feeling of anxiety built up in her stomach. She turned around and headed to the training room to continue her training. She opened the door and paused as she saw Meta Knight and his apprentice. How did they get to the training room? She swore that they were back in the dining hall a while ago. Shrugging, she entered the room and watched with interest as Meta Knight trained Kirby.

They both held swords, the both of them exchanging blows. Meta Knight was fast, she noticed. Kirby swung his sword at Meta Knight and the latter jumped in the air. Kirby took the chance to strike, but the warlord noticed that he was swinging his sword blindly. Meta Knight easily dodged him, rolling behind Kirby and striking him. The pink ball yelped as he was thrown forward. His mentor dashed at him, and Kirby puffed up his cheeks and floated in the air.

When Meta Knight was below him, he kicked him hard. Meta Knight stumbled back, quickly recovering and slashing at Kirby. The pink ball parried his mentor's strikes, and dodged as the sword swiped past him. It continued like that for several minutes, before Meta Knight took Kirby by surprise and kicked the pink ball as he was about to dodge. Kirby stumbled back, unfortunately recovering too slowly. Meta Knight struck Kirby, blasting him to a wall. Kirby looked dizzy as he crashed into the wall, falling to the ground with a thud.

Meta Knight landed in front of Kirby, helping the pink puff up. His apprentice stumbled around for a few moments before regaining his balance.

" _That guy is good,"_ Red commented. Andie silently agreed with the dragon. _He was the champion on the third tournament for a reason,_ Andie said. Red grinned at her. " _I bet that we can best him in battle,"_ she said. Andie rolled her eyes.

"Red, don't be overconfident," she muttered. Red chuckled. " _Of course, your majesty,"_ she said. Andie wondered why she got stuck with the silly one. She asked her brother what Greeny was like, and he told her that he was too serious. Red looked at Andie in mock hurt.

" _Are you regretting your friendship with me?"_

Andie shook her head. "Of course not. I was just suggesting that you should be more serious. Besides, we're already stuck together," she said. Red rolled her eyes. " _Your apology would have been all right if it weren't for that last statement,"_ she said. Andie laughed softly as the dragon pouted. She turned her attention back to the puffballs.

"You need to work on recovering, and do not strike blindly next time. Other than that, you did well," Meta Knight said. Kirby squealed with delight at the praise and tackled his mentor in a hug. Meta Knight chuckled softly. "Maybe next time, Kirby. I believe we have an audience," he said. Kirby stopped hugging Meta Knight but continued to beam at him.

Meanwhile, Andie sighed. How come she can't get away with watching people without getting spotted? She stepped into the room and stared at Meta Knight. Kirby smiled at the warlord widely once he spotted her. Andie waved back casually. "Hiii!" Kirby said.

"I assume that you already knew that I was watching you?" she asked. Meta Knight nodded. Andie sighed once more. "Well, you already had your training. Do you mind leaving me alone now?"

"Of course," Meta Knight said. He nodded at her and left, motioning for Kirby to follow him. His apprentice skipped after him happily. Once they left, Andie got to training. She paused as thunder boomed, followed by rain pattering heavily against the window.

She did not like the feeling in her chest at all.

* * *

 **AN: That was the longest chapter I've written. Now Andie knows more about our favorite masked knight! I just noticed while looking at the tier list that the mentor is higher than the "strongest Star Warrior of all". Like, seriously? Anyway, please leave a review and favorite! I'm so bad at fight scenes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Rain, rain, go away, come again another day! What secret does Andie's dream hold?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: War**

It was not a good day for Luigi.

Why did Master Hand have to send him to buy the groceries? With a sigh, he dragged his feet across the wet ground. It just had to be raining. He tightened his grip around his umbrella. Could this day get any worse? Thunder boomed, taking Luigi by surprise. A strong gust of wind blew his umbrella away, causing the unfortunate plumber to reached out helplessly as his umbrella was carried away by the wind.

Luigi hugged himself, suddenly aware of how cold it was. He shivered and his teeth were chattering. Why did they have to run out of food in the middle of a storm? He forced himself out of his thoughts and continued walking to the mall. Halfway through the trip, the clouds darkened and it rained harder. Luigi looked up at the sky with a deadpan expression. Seriously? He prayed to whatever god out there that this would end sooner or later. He preferred sooner.

This time, he ran to the mall, immediately halting in front of its doors. He panted heavily, tired by all the running he did. With slight confusion, he realized that he was more exhausted than usual. Heck, he ran a lot more during his training in the mansion. Shrugging, he entered the mall, preparing his grocery list.

Luigi felt a lot better, having been resting for about half an hour. He stood up and stretched, picking up the groceries and heading outside. To the plumber's dismay, the storm only grew more violent during his stay in the mall. He opened the doors reluctantly, bringing out his new umbrella. He kept a tight grip on it, seeing as the wind had grown stronger. He squeaked as a sudden rush of unnaturally cold wind made him loosen his grip, allowing his-new!-umbrella to be blown away. When the rain doused him once more, he sighed.

After walking for only a few minutes, his legs were already feeling like jelly. He grew more sluggish after each step, and he was starting to feel his arms getting sore from carrying the groceries. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked, soon followed by the strongest gust of wind he had ever felt. He was caught by surprise as he was lifted off his feet. The wind blew him around like a ragdoll, but eventually, he caught sight of a tree and desperately hung on to its branches.

"Help!" he cried. He clung to the branch as if his life depended on it, and honestly, it felt like it did. The mansion was just five more minutes away! He squeaked as the branch began to break off.

"Somebody, help, please!"

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie followed princess Peach as she walked through the halls, the latter chatting enthusiastically about her kingdom. "You know, my kingdom's inhabitants are mainly toads. Not baby frogs, no, they're mushrooms. I have this really sweet toad in the castle named Eddy. He's so cute! Did I mention his cousin, Blue? She's the kingdom's royal scientist. Oh, there's also Toadsworth, he's-"

By now, the warlord blocked her voice out. " _Do you know that it's rude to not listen to people while they're talking?"_ Red asked. Andie sighed. Out of all the times to talk, why now? _Did you know that it's a terrible idea to talk to irritated warlords,_ she retorted. Red snorted at her.

" _Fine, just calm down. What's got your mood turned sour though?"_ she asked.

 _The rain,_ she thought. Red looked at her strangely. It has rained many times in Immorta, and she never seemed to get bothered by it. " _Since when has rain ever bothered you?"_ she asked. Andie rolled her eyes. Red was so nosy. She bit her lip. Did she really want to tell Red about the dream? It might be nothing, after all…

Mentally sighing, she thought, _Well, you see, I had a dre-_

Andie stopped her conversation with Red and Peach stopped talking.

"Somebody, help, please!"

The warlord and the princess rushed to the nearest window. Andie looked at the man, who clung onto the branch like his life depended on it, with a blank expression. Peach looked at him, concerned, and put a hand on her chest. "We should help Luigi," she said. Andie looked at the man, Luigi, with a raised eyebrow. So _that_ was what the "L" on his cap meant. Andie heard Red snicker.

Before the two girls could make a move though, the wind gave one last push, and Luigi was sent flying into the sky. Andie stared at Peach and Peach stared back. The princess giggled while the warlord shook her head. "Do you think we should tell Master Hand?" Andie asked. She heard a small "duh" from Red. Rolling her eyes, she looked back at Peach. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she shrugged.

"Probably," she said. Andie nodded in agreement and the two started walking to Master Hand's office. They walked in silence, comfortable for the warlord while uncomfortable for the princess.

"What's your kingdom like?"

Andie paused. What was her kingdom like? Most of the things she would say might make the princess uncomfortable. "I don't think you will like what I'm going to say," she muttered. Peach shook her head.

"It's okay! I'll listen, promise," she assured. The warlord looked at her unsurely. Princess Peach looked at her with wide eyes and a small pout. Andie could only release a defeated sigh as Red laughed.

"All right," she said. Peach smiled happily at her. "My kingdom is called Immorta. It is… not the most peaceful one out there, but I assure you, it's very enjoyable. As for our problems, well, our land is constantly plagued by war. It's not a very pretty sight. Although people work hard for peace, it just never seems to end," she said, looking away from the princess.

Princess Peach silently looked at the floor. She then took a deep breath."Why do you guys have wars?" she asked.

Andie looked at her, slightly surprised. Why did they have wars? She hummed as she searched for an appropriate answer. "Maybe the rulers don't get along well. It might also be because of wanting to gain more power. I don't know the exact answer, to be honest," she explained. Peach nodded, gathering the information in her brain.

"Why don't you just talk to each other? You know, solve the problem peacefully," she asked. Andie could feel Red shake her head at the princess's innocence. She mentally glared at the dragon.

"We do that, but sometimes it doesn't work out very well. War is natural in our land. We get used to it. Most rulers are stubborn and insist that things go their way. I've already fought at least seven wars in my four years of serving the king. Peace is not that easily obtained, princess," Andie muttered sadly. Peach bit her lip.

"You're wrong! We can all achieve peace if we all try hard enough," she argued. Andie looked at her coldly.

"That's easier said than done. Greed and power can easily corrupt one's mind, especially those of kings and queens. They are too hard-headed to do things peacefully. They take things by force. No matter what we do, war will always come back. Everyone has darkness in their hearts that would eventually take over. Don't you understand? Peace is something obtained by unity, and that is something most places do not have," she said.

Peach stared at her, shocked. "How could you say that?! If you could only convin-"

"War is war, princess. We all have to fight, whether we like it or not."

Princess Peach looked at the floor, hands clenched at her sides. "War is something we can avoid if there is good in our hearts. Don't you believe that there is good in everyone's hearts? If so, then why can't you just help them bring it out? Why resolve to war when you could have done something much better? I don't understand…"

Andie stared at Peach and stopped walking. Her features softened and she put a hand on Peach's shoulder. She offered her a small smile.

"You remind me of someone," she said. Peach looked at Andie with teary eyes.

"I remind you of whom?" she asked. Andie's smile grew wider.

"Her name is Lily. Princess Lily. She believes in peace just as strongly as you do. She's a very stubborn girl," Andie said with a light laugh. "She would often try to convince her father to solve thing peacefully. Some people think that she's mad, but she only wants the best for everyone. She hates war with such passion that nobody expected her to befriend me, a warlord. She has a big heart and a kind attitude. You really do remind me of her," she said.

Princess Peach found herself smiling at the warlord. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said. Andie shook her head with a soft smile.

"No. I'm sorry."

Andie offered Peach her best smile, and the princess returned it happily. "I think we should go tell Master Hand already," Andie reminded. Princess Peach gasped.

"Right! Oh, how could we forget?" She sped off with Andie following suit. Maybe it wasn't so bad to have new friends.

* * *

 **AN: I am TERRIBLE at writing arguments. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Did you get the part where Andie thought, "so that was what the "L" on his cap meant"? No? Okay. But seriously, leave a review and fav! I don't really think that the title suits this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

 **Guest:**

 **Will the fact that Zelda is also the skilled warrior called Sheik be brought up? I feel like that is something one would tell their friend.**

 **OMIGOSH, why haven't I thought about this? Of course this topic is going to be brought up. It might come up in the next few chapters. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Mission 1**

Master Hand already knew about what happened to Luigi.

Andie sighed as she slid down the chair. _I wonder what they'll do about that guy,_ she thought. She sat in her room, very much bored. She looked out the window and felt that queasy feeling rise back in her chest. It was aggravating, no matter how much she tried to shake it off, it would never leave.

" _What were you going to say again?"_

Andie jumped at the sudden interruption, glaring at Red who sat across the room. Red stared at her, expecting an answer. Andie huffed. "What? Stop staring at me," she said. Red only rolled her eyes.

" _I was asking a question,"_ she muttered, giving the warlord an exasperated look. Andie grumbled under her breath.

"Fine. I had a dream," she said. She looked away as the dragon looked at her strangely. She was embarrassed to admit it, the great warlord of Immorta, bothered by a measly dream.

" _What kind of dream?"_ Red asked. Andie was hesitant to tell her, but she knew that she would be a hypocrite because she accused Red of keeping something from her before. She licked her lip nervously.

"How do I put it? I was standing on a barren land, and there was a beast covered in shadows that stood before me. It was grinning at me. It told me that it would rain. It did, in my dream. I felt weaker the longer I was exposed to the rain. I tried to fight it, and eventually, I managed to defeat it. After that, the land became more peaceful. I heard your voice."

Red cocked her head to the side curiously. She heard her voice? She didn't remember contacting Andie in her dreams. " _Are you sure that it was my voice?"_ she asked. She started to feel uneasy. Andie shook her head.

"No, but it sounded a lot like you. It was more… ancient, in a way. It also told me to wake up. I don't know what it means," she said. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Red shift uncomfortably. She looked reluctant about something. She stared at Red, prompting the dragon to tell her what she knew. Red sighed.

" _It might be a warning dream,"_ she muttered. Andie moved closer to Red. She had never heard of anything like that. Red growled uncertainly. " _I'm not sure though,"_ she added quietly. Andie nodded at her friend.

"At least tell me what a warning dream is," the warlord said.

" _A warning dream is a dream where some divine being makes an appearance in your sleep_ ," she explained. A divine being? Could she be talking about the beast? " _Or the divine being could only let you hear their voice_ ," Red added. Andie nodded slowly.

So she was referring to the voice, then. Andie made a confused look when she remembered the voice claiming to be her friend's. "It said that it was you," she muttered. Red looked at her, surprised.

" _It said that? Maybe it's just trying to make you trust it more,"_ she said. Andie nodded at her and bit her lip. The storm outside raged and the two sat in their room silently. Andie stood up.

"I think I'll go out. Do you want to come?"

Red smiled at the warlord. " _Of course, after all, who would be there to keep you sane?_ " she teased with a smirk. Andie rolled her eyes and grabbed Red as she turned into a sword.

"I can keep myself sane, thank you very much. If I didn't know better, I would say that you were the one driving me insane," she muttered, smiling lightly. She walked out of the door and heard a surprised yelp as she bumped into Zelda.

"Sorry," she said, smiling at the warlord sheepishly. Andie shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. What is wrong?" she asked. Zelda cleared her throat.

"Well, Master Hand called for a meeting in the living room," she said. Andie stayed silent as Zelda led her to the living room. Once they got there, she plopped down on the couch beside Zelda. Princess Peach was at the other side of Zelda and she waved enthusiastically at her and the warlord. Andie waved back with a soft smile. "He's here," Zelda whispered.

Andie focused her attention on Master Hand, who entered the room after most of the Smashers have gathered. "You are probably asking what this meeting is about," he started. "Well, as some of you saw, Luigi was carried away somewhere by the wind. Unfortunately, the storm has been too violent lately and it would be too difficult for our usual rescue team."

Andie raised an eyebrow. So was he going to send some of the Smashers? Her guess was proven right moments later.

"Therefore, I will be sending some Smashers instead. Now, who would like to go?" he asked. So far, only a man with a red cap that had the letter "M" on it seemed to volunteer. Master Hand sighed. Andie looked around, but found that no one else was interested in saving Luigi. Andie bit her lip and raised her hand. Some Smashers turned to look at her.

Master Hand seemed to consider it. Andie had the smallest bit of hope that she would be chosen.

"No."

Just like that, her hopes of being chosen were shattered. "What? Why not?" she asked. She felt insulted, did he think that she was not worthy? Master Hand shook himself.

"You are not prepared," he said. Andie gave him a deadpan stare. Not prepared? She growled as Red chuckled. _Why is this funny to you?_ Red stopped laughing and directed a silly smile at her.

" _Because you weren't chosen, almighty warlord of Immorta,"_ she said. Andie rolled her eyes and slumped against the couch. Zelda put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at her as if saying "I understand". Andie smiled weakly at the princess.

"Maybe you'll get a better chance next time," she comforted. Andie nodded, but mentally snorted as Red pouted.

" _I should be the one comforting you!"_ she whined. Andie chuckled. _Well, too bad, because a certain princess beat you to it,_ she thought with a smirk. She turned her attention back to Master Hand as he started picking the Smashers by himself. Andie observed the chosen Smashers with interest and curiosity.

One of them was Samus. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't the least bit envious. Another was a gorilla… wearing a piece of cloth around its neck. Andie could almost see Red rolling on the floor while laughing. She couldn't help but smirk, though. Another was a strange mechanical being. Andie hummed to herself. These creatures were certainly interesting. The last one was the man from earlier.

Andie looked at Zelda. "Who are they?" she asked. Zelda smiled brightly at her.

"You obviously know Samus already. The gorilla is Donkey Kong"-Red couldn't help it, she burst into a fit of laughter-"the robot is R.O.B and the last one is Mario. He's Luigi's brother," she said. Andie took the information by heart. Mario's his brother, huh? No wonder he was so eager to help. Andie was not sure whether she would be as eager to help her brother in a war.

" _Donkey Kong,"_ Red managed to choke out in between her laughter. Andie rolled her eyes. _Stop being so immature,_ she thought. She could feel the dragon grin at her. " _Stop being so mature,"_ she retorted. Andie scoffed. _I'm starting to have a hard time looking at you as an ancient dragon,_ she thought.

Red did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at the warlord.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie roamed the halls silently. She stopped as a thought popped into her mind. Did they have a garden? She looked outside one of the windows and shivered. Never mind, there was a storm and she didn't want to get soaked just yet. Shrugging, she decided to rest in the dining hall. She could use a snack, after all.

" _We could definitely use a snack,"_ Red groaned. Andie chuckled to herself. They stopped at the dining hall, grabbed a snack, and sat on their usual table, observing a couple of Smashers that decided to rest in the dining hall too. She looked at the sandwich in her hand. Her stomach grumbled rather loudly and a light blush spread across her cheeks. Apparently, not only did looking at the rain make her uncomfortable, but also hungry.

"What's wrong, Red?" she asked, sensing her friend's irritation. Red huffed.

" _You're not giving me any food,"_ she said. Andie shook her head. _Do you really think that it's a good idea to summon you in front of a group of strangers?_

Red looked at the warlord sheepishly. " _But still..!"_ she whined. Andie laughed at the dragon's childish behavior. _I swear, you can be such a child sometimes,_ she thought. Red glared at her playfully. "Don't worry, I'll give you food once we're back in our room," Andie added with a smile. Red smiled back at her.

"It's been a few hours now. Hopefully those guys will be back soon," she muttered. Red shrugged.

" _If Master Hand says they can do it, then they can do it."_

* * *

 **AN: Yay! I'm done. I really have nothing else to say, but please leave a review, they are very much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating! School has been a bit bumpy. Seriously, there are way too many projects that need to be done. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Mission Complete and Tea Time**

Samus, ROB, Donkey Kong and Mario set out to find Luigi.

Honestly, Mario did not know what Master Hand was thinking when he sent Luigi to buy the groceries. Seriously, did he see the storm? Mario shook his head with a sigh and tightened his grip on his umbrella. Bad luck just seems to follow his brother everywhere. Samus was in her Power Suit, which protected her from the rain. ROB had an enchantment cast over him in order for the rain to not affect him. Or is he an it? Oh well. Donkey Kong had nothing much on his mind; he only thought about what trouble Luigi got into again.

Master Hand told them that Luigi had been blown to the west part of Smashville where a forest was located. They entered the forest and the trees blocked out what little light there was and left them in darkness. Donkey Kong stopped when he noticed something strange. He called the attention of the other Smashers, to which they inspected what the gorilla had seen. The plants… no, the water was glowing.

Samus raised an eyebrow at this. Its glow was faint, but noticeable. She looked ahead and noticed that the plants were covered in the same glowing water. Could it be..?

The bounty hunter shook her head. "ROB," she called. Said robot turned to look at her. "Get some samples of the water," she commanded. She continued to trudge through the partially lit forest. Mario looked curiously at the glowing substance. What he was going to do was probably going to be stupid, but it's going to be worth it. He readied a maxim tomato, just in case. He took a small amount of the water on his finger, and cautiously licked it. Nothing.

Just when he thought that, a small wave of dizziness hit him. Mario blinked rapidly to get his eyes to focus again. He shook himself and followed Samus' lead. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong was extremely confused as to why the liquid was glowing, while ROB collected a sample of it.

"How does your brother keep on getting into these kinds of situations?" she asked Mario. Said Smasher shrugged, a worried look etched on to his face.

"I have no idea."

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Luigi was cold.

He took shelter under a small, damp, and positively freezing cave. His teeth chattered and he shivered violently. He felt so weak and pathetic. He sneezed for what might have been the twentieth time-he didn't really know-and whimpered. The rain pattered against the ground outside of the cave. The fire he built was sputtering dangerously, probably on the verge of going out.

Luigi shifted closer, and as fate would have it, which was the exact time the fire was extinguished. Luigi stared at the remaining pile of sticks and let out an oh-so-miserable wail. Why him? Did the world hate him so much as to take away what was probably his only source of warmth?

He sobbed and thunder boomed at that exact same time, causing the poor boy to jump, startled out of his mind.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Samus grunted as she pushed away another set of leaves that just happened to be in her way.

Behind her, the other Smashers struggled to catch up with the bounty hunter. The forest was growing thicker and darker, making the little glowing droplets of water all the more obvious. Samus looked up exasperatedly at the darkening sky, splotches of orange and dark blue scattered about. The sun was setting, for Pete's sake!

While the bounty hunter was annoyed, Mario was getting increasingly worried. Donkey Kong didn't seem to make much of it, and ROB just followed them.

Samus paused as she caught sight of a faint glow coming from a cave a few feet away. Mario stopped behind her and gave a surprised yelp as the gorilla Smasher slammed into him. "Be more aware next time DK," he said. Donkey Kong shrugged and walked cautiously to the cave. The group jumped as they heard a miserable wail come out of the cave, one that sounded suspiciously like Luigi, just as the light went out. He peeked inside and just when Samus was going to stop him, he caught sight of a figure covered in a yellow cloth. He grunted to gain the figure's attention, and gods bless his soul, finally found Luigi.

Samus peeked in not long after, releasing a relieved sigh as she saw the man. "Luigi," she called. She wasn't really surprised to find the green plumber's eyes puffy and red, probably from crying.

Luigi, meanwhile, never thought he would be this happy to see some of his fellow Smashers. His eyes widened as Mario stepped beside the bounty hunter. "Lu-"

Before he could even finish, Luigi already tackled him in a big hug, almost squeezing the life out of him. Mario pushed his brother off gently and offered him a smile. "Hey bro," he greeted. Luigi burst into tears of joy and enveloped his brother in a hug once more. Donkey Kong watched them with a small smile on his face, while Samus looked indifferent.

"Touching, but maybe you guys could continue when we get back to the mansion," she grumbled. Mario nodded and led Luigi out of the cave, sharing his umbrella with his younger sibling.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie just finished her snack when she spotted the other girls. She smiled and waved at them, the girls happily returning the gesture. She moved to make space on the bench, Peach plopping down right next to her. "How are you doing?" she asked. Andie nodded and muttered a small 'fine'. Zelda sat down next to her, checking one of the windows nearby. The warlord noticed that the sky was getting dark.

"When do you think they'll come back?" she asked. Peach shrugged while Zelda's eyebrows furrowed.

"They should be back sometime around now. Missions like these usually last for only a few hours," she answered. Andie nodded thankfully to the princess. They engaged in small talk and talked about their home worlds. Nothing much really happened during their chat. Andie jumped when a voice suddenly boomed.

"The mission has been completed."

Andie stared around, baffled, while trying to search for the source of the voice. Peach giggled while Zelda stifled her laugh behind her hand. Andie grumbled and straightened herself. " _Someone's grumpy,"_ Red teased. The warlord mentally scoffed at the dragon, standing up along with the other girls.

"Let's go," Peach said. Andie nodded and followed after the two girls. Soon, they arrived in the living room. It was ridiculously spacious, almost as if it could fit more than sixty people in it. There were round, glass tables, chairs, and couches scattered around, a large, thin, black rectangular object hanging in the middle of the room. Andie smiled to herself. It almost reminded her of the castle.

"There they are!" Zelda exclaimed. Princess Peach immediately ran to the group of Smashers, kissing Mario on the nose and hugging Luigi and Samus. Zelda followed after the pink princess and waved at the group. Andie nodded at Samus and she nodded back.

"I baked some cookies. Do you guys want to eat?" she asked as she approached Andie, the group following behind her. Donkey Kong clapped loudly, Mario and Samus smiled, while ROB didn't do anything. Zelda nodded with a smile.

"You bake cookies?" the warlord asked. Peach nodded happily and Zelda laughed. "When did you bake cookies?"

"She probably baked them a few minutes ago. Why didn't you tell us?" Zelda asked. A playful smile was plastered on her face.

"I wanted to surprise you guys!" Peach replied. Andie laughed and nodded. Princess Peach squealed and grabbed the others, including the warlord, and dragged them along with her. A small smile formed on Andie's lips. Is this what it is like to have friends? She never interacted with the warriors in her army much. Whenever she did, it was only on emergencies. They respected her, yet feared her enough to leave her to her own business.

The only people to even acknowledge her as a friend were Lily and Hailey. Her eyes glazed over at the thought of the two girls. They were loyal to her, and she was loyal to them. The princess was mostly busy, so they engaged in chats whenever they could. Hailey barely left her alone when she just entered the army. Andie found that amusing.

" _Day dreaming?"_

The warlord sighed. _I was thinking,_ she replied. The dragon chuckled.

" _Are you sure that Lily and Hailey are the only people to acknowledge you as a friend?"_ she inquired. Andie laughed softly to herself. _You're not exactly a person, Red,_ she thought. Before Red could reply, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Peach took a sharp turn to the right. She twisted in a few more directions, and finally stopped in front of a glass door.

It had floral décor on it, a few vine patterns around the edges. Andie looked at the sign beside the door.

"The garden?" she asked. She looked at Samus and the bounty hunter nodded.

"It's usually the place where she hosts tea parties," she explained. Andie nodded and walked in after Peach opened the door. The others followed behind her. The warlord looked around in curiosity and awe. It was… beautiful. A few trees were scattered around, vines crawling down their trunks. What was interesting about them though, was that the leaves came in a rainbow of colors.

The grass was green and fresh, swaying slightly as a soft breeze blew. Flower beds decorated the garden as if they were splotches of paint on a canvas. The sky was blue, a few clouds floating around. The sun shone brightly and warmly, casting a feeling of peace around the place. A table and a few chairs sat on the middle, teapots, teacups, and plates neatly arranged on the wooden surface.

" _Hey, Andie?"_

Andie focused her attention on the dragon's voice. _What?_

" _I have a feeling that we're floating."_

Andie would have looked at Red incredulously. Floating? She looked around the large area, looking for some kind of end. She noticed a glass dome surrounding the garden.

"Floating?" she asked herself. Peach glanced at her, surprised.

"You already figured it out?" she asked. Andie looked at the princess with a confused expression.

"Figured what out?"

"That the garden is floating."

Well, that certainly explains it. She gaped at the princess. That was impossible! They could not be floating without any kind of support. Zelda noticed her expression and chuckled. "It's called magic, Andie. You better get used to it, because you'll be seeing that a lot around here. Now come on, we have a tea party to be in," she said. Andie nodded dumbly and followed her.

The group settled in and Peach went to get the cookies. Andie poured herself a cup of tea. She hummed pleasantly as the warm and sweet taste of the drink filled her mouth. The others followed soon after, relishing in the honey-sweet taste. The warlord soon felt Red growl in jealousy.

 _I'll save you some,_ she thought with an amused smile.

"I'm back!" Peach chirped, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Andie sniffed the delicious scent and licked her lips. They eagerly claimed the cookies, devouring it in seconds. Peach sighed and shook her head.

"I'll go get more."

With that said, she went back into the mansion. Andie looked up at the clear, blue sky, still munching on the sweet cookie. She took a sip of tea and smiled to herself as a thought crossed her mind.

She could get used to this, having more friends and all that.

* * *

 **AN: I finally finished it! Once again, I'm so so so sorry for not updating. I hope that you like this chapter. Please leave a review and fav! Bye! Did i mention that the garden is like a whole other world? Heh, Andie didn't seem to realize that while it was nighttime when she looked out the window in the mansion, it was daytime when she looked at the sky in the garden.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. It's just that I was so stressed from all the cramming I had to do for the exams. But it's finally summer vacation for me! Now that I don't have to worry about school, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Peace!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Warlord's Trial**

Wait.

Andie noticed something odd. The garden's sky was a light blue, indicating that it was day time. There was also no trace of a storm whatsoever. She rubbed her eyes as she looked out of the mansion's window. The sky was cloudy and dark, the rain pounding against the glass. There was a flash of lightning, soon followed by a loud _**boom**_. She was currently resting in the living room along with most of the Smashers.

Two more weeks before the tournament officially starts. Andie grumbled under her breath. She still had no trainer, and she barely knew the inhabitants of the mansion. The only ones she acknowledged so far were Peach and Zelda. She didn't really know Samus' personality; she had a feeling that the woman was more of an introvert. She preferred swords over fists, but she was still well educated on close combat.

She thought about having a swordsman as a trainer. She knew at least one Smasher who wielded a sword; Meta Knight. As eager as she was to be trained by the third tournament's champion, he already seemed to have his own charge. She took a quick glance at the table the two puffballs shared, and only spotted Kirby. Once again, a large portion of food was stacked on the plate he was carrying.

She watched in amusement as Kirby practically ate it in one bite.

She drove her attention away from the puffball and continued racking her brain for at least one logical thing that happened during her stay in the mansion. She stared out the window once more, her eyebrows furrowing in contemplation. She glanced at a large clock to her left, the hands reading 9:47 P.M.

She sighed and dragged a hand over her face. It was late, yes, and she was sleepy. She couldn't even get a wink of sleep due to the storm. She was a very light sleeper; it was useful whenever there were emergencies during the night. It was also a nuisance whenever there was a storm.

" _I'm getting lonely. Could you just come back here?"_

Aside from being sleepy, she was also extremely annoyed. Red kept on tugging at their link, and it was really starting to get to the warlord. Imagine being lost in thought, and all of the sudden you're being yanked back into reality. Sure, it was a decent distraction to keep her awake, but no one could deny that it was annoying.

 _Be more patient,_ she thought. Red whined in protest, but thankfully kept her mouth shut. Andie closed her eyes and groaned when their link was tugged at again. She knew Red was bored, she could feel it too, of course, but she did not want to entertain the dragon. Not right now, at least. She was rather busy contemplating about what her life would be in the mansion.

She held back a growl as she felt another tug. _What,_ she snapped.

" _Entertain me,"_ Red said. Andie decided at that moment to bombard the dragon with all of her negative emotions. She could feel a spark of surprise, probably from the dragon, and the tugging finally came to a stop. With a relieved sigh, she slumped down the chair. Maybe her own room would be a much more comfortable place to rest, but the young warrior felt inclined to stay in the living room.

Oh yeah, the garden.

As she resumed drowning in her own thoughts, she failed to notice the pink ball waddling his way over to her.

Kirby was honestly curious about the new arrival. He was only able to see her in the training room, and the only thing he was able to tell her was 'hi'. For him, that was simply not a satisfactory greeting. He liked to get to know the new arrivals, it was in his nature. The other Smashers would think that he should stop, just in case another one like Ganondorf was invited to the tournament.

He did not enjoy getting punched in the face.

After that, they presumed that he would stop randomly greeting newcomers, but hey, old habits never die, right? Kirby stopped in front of the girl and smiled. The girl looked deep in thought, occasionally staring out the window with a contemplative look. He jumped and waved his little stubs in front of her eyes.

Andie frowned as something pink flashed across her clouded vision. Blinking a few times, she looked down at the one who had disturbed her. She was curious to see Kirby waving his little stubs at her, a bright smile on his face. Now that she thought about it, everything about him seemed bright. From his pink color to his baby blue eyes, the puff seemed to radiate happiness.

Andie smiled mentally as an image of her little brother flashed across her mind. Soon after, the young warlord frowned.

No, she would not think about that. Not now, not ever.

Huffing, she turned to the puffball with a hollow smile. "Good evening," she greeted. Kirby beamed at her and started saying some words that she absolutely did not understand.

"Poyo, poyo! Poy, poyo poyo!" Kirby chirped. His smile faltered for a millisecond when he saw the warlord look at him with a raised eyebrow.

That was when he remembered that he couldn't speak properly.

He then started to try and make a few "hand gestures". Andie cocked her head to the side at Kirby's actions. She knew that he was trying to communicate with her using hand gestures, but that would be useless without fingers. Frowning, the warlord muttered, "You are a strange one."

The puffball's lips formed a small frown. Opening his mouth a few times, he tried to ask her a question.

"What… what name?"

Smiling at his achievement, he looked back at the warlord. Andie looked at the Star Warrior, a frown plastered on her face. "Name? Ah, my name is Andrienne, Andrienne of Immorta," she said, holding out a hand for the puffball to shake. Kirby reacted with enthusiasm, letting out a joyous cheer as he shook her hand.

So far, the introduction had been successful. He maintained his large smile (one would wonder how his face was not sore from all his smiling), his eyes twinkling brightly.

Andie observed the small puff with a keen eye. His movements were carefree and his actions were childish. He had an air of innocence around him, yet she could feel great potential to become a strong warrior coming from him. _Completely unlike Meta Knight,_ she thought dryly. The (seemingly) older puff had an air of calm around him. But somewhere underneath that calm, Andie could sense pain and suffering.

Something about the knight made it seem like he was holding on to some kind of light, some kind of hope.

"Kirby!"

Andie glanced at the pink puffball. He was so innocent, he almost reminded her of _him_. Someone she could not protect. Someone she _failed_. She didn't want to think about it.

The warlord mentally shook herself and steeled herself. She looked at Kirby with a forced, polite smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kirby." She said. Said puffball replied with a cheerful "poy". "I wish I could stay and chat, but I have some business to attend to," she added. Kirby looked confused as she stood up and walked away.

"Poyo...?" he muttered. He sagged a bit but after a few moments, he instantly brightened up. He would talk to her next time, which he would make sure of. She seemed like a nice girl, maybe he could make a new friend. With another bright smile on his face, he stood up and waddled away.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

" _That was harsh,_ " Red muttered as Andie opened the door. Andie sighed and closed the door, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You never told that to me when I was in the army," she said. Red rolled her eyes at the warlord.

" _You needed to be like that so that they would follow your orders,_ " she said. Andie shook her head and flopped down on the bed ( **hey, that rhymed)**. Red frowned at her and jumped down from her bed. Moving closer to Andie, she put her head on the warlord's stomach. Andie pet Red and stared at the ceiling, her thoughts going absolutely everywhere, but she somehow managed to keep a straight face.

" _Why don't you tell them about me?"_ Red asked. Andie looked down at the dragon and frowned.

"Why should I tell them?"

Red glared playfully at the warlord. " _Because, they're your friends,"_ she replied. Andie hummed to herself and stared back up at the ceiling.

"I'll tell them about you if they tell me more about themselves," she muttered. Red cocked her head to the side at her answer.

" _Andie, friendship isn't a matter of give and take."_

Andie huffed at the dragon and looked away. "Then what _is_ friendship?" she asked. The dragon snorted at the warlord.

" _Friendship is a bond of trust."_

Andie stared at Red blankly. She wasn't satisfied with the dragon's reply. "What do you mean by 'a bond of trust'?" she asked.

" _That depends,"_ Red answered. Andie looked at the dragon with a pointed look. She hated it when Red got all vague and cryptic.

" _Are you friends with me only because I benefit you?"_

The warlord stared at the dragon with a raised eyebrow. She had never thought about why she was friends with Red, it just happened out of the blue. She guessed that it tends to happen when you're bonded with someone/something. She wasn't going to lie; Red did benefit her a lot. When you're friends with a dragon, of course you'll get extra strength and protection.

But something else was there, something she didn't really understand.

When she was first acquainted with Red, she didn't quite see it, but after spending time with her she realized that her attitude was somehow endearing to her. She was interesting, and she found herself enjoying the company and short chats, even their bickering.

There was no denying it; she was very fond of Red.

A small smile settled on her face. "No, there's something else. I guess that I felt safe and more like myself around you," she muttered. Red smiled at the warlord, and then proceeded to nuzzle her stomach. Andie chuckled and pushed Red's head lightly.

"That tickles," she grumbled. Red grinned at her. The dragon rested her head on Andie's stomach once more. They both stared into space and stayed like that for a few minutes, until a voice echoed around the room.

" **The Smashers are summoned by Master Hand to the living room."**

Andie sighed and sat up while Red pulled away. "You're coming with me," Andie muttered. Red smiled at her and nodded, transforming herself into a sword. Andie picked Red up, exiting her room and heading to the living room.

When she arrived at the living room, most of the Smashers were already there. She sat on the nearest couch, which was also occupied by Zelda.

"Oh, hey, Andie," she greeted. Andie smiled politely at her and sat down.

"What do you think the meeting is about?" she asked. Zelda's eyebrows furrowed as she thought of an answer.

"I'm honestly not sure," she said.

Andie nodded at the princess and watched as more Smashers poured into the living room.

"Greetings, Smashers," Master Hand said. Andie then focused her attention on him. "During the mission I gave Samus and the others, they came back with a new discovery." Several murmurs spread throughout the room. "Apparently, thanks to the science of Miss Blue, we found out that the rain outside is some sort of energy drainer. This would explain why Donkey Kong was a bit exhausted after the mission. Normally he wouldn't be tired at all."

More murmurs spread across the room. Andie hummed in thought. Energy sapping? Rain like that would indeed be troublesome. She looked to the side as Zelda raised her hand.

"Yes, Zelda?" Master Hand asked.

"Will it stop any time soon?"

Master Hand sighed and shook himself. "I'm afraid not," he said. "But that is why I will send some of you on a mission. Will anyone be willing to help find out what is causing this rain?"

Almost half of the Smashers raised their hands, including Andie.

She heard some people behind her mutter, "Humph, it's only the beginning of the tournament and there's already a mission?"

 _Lazy,_ she thought.

Master Hand looked around the room and picked out a few Smashers. The first one he picked was Mario, next he picked Samus. The third one was Captain Falcon, which Andie reacted to with a sour expression. The fourth one was Meta Knight.

After that, Andie raised her hand more eagerly. If she were to participate in the mission, she would get to work with the masked puffball. Zelda looked at Andie, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You're really eager to go," she said. Andie turned to her with an unreadable expression.

"And you don't want to go at all. Why?" she asked. Zelda put a finger to her lips, humming as she contemplated on a good answer.

"Well, there was recently a casualty in my kingdom, so I'm a bit tired and I'd like to rest for a bit."

Andie cocked her head to the side. "A casualty, huh? I know about those all too well," she muttered. The warlord snapped her attention back to Master Hand as he called her name.

"Andie, why do you want to join?" he asked. Andie looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Well, I'd like to help. Also, there are not a lot of activities in here," she answered. Master Hand nodded and took on a contemplative air around him.

"I'm sorry, bu-"

He was interrupted by Andie, who immediately said, "Wait! We could make this my test."

The godly being tilted himself to the side in curiosity. "Your test? I suppose that could work," he muttered. "All right then, you can join the mission."

Andie showed no emotions on the outside, but smiled like an idiot in the inside.

"Thank you," she said. Zelda looked at her with a smile.

"Well, I guess that this is your first mission. Good luck," she said. Andie smiled at Zelda and thanked her.

"I believe that is all we need," Master Hand announced. "Now go sleep, it's getting late."

Andie glanced at the clock, and indeed it was late. It was already 11:37 P.M.

" _Well, you got your first mission. Congrats,"_ Red said. Andie smiled mentally and nodded.

"Congratulations indeed. I just hope that this won't be too hard…"

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! This chapter was pretty long for me, so I hope that you enjoyed it. Leave a review and please fav!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating. I flew to China and thought about working on my fic there, but my stupid "Do it later" attitude got in my way. I also lost inspiration, and for that I am so so sorry. Nothing can excuse me from this behavior. You can beat me up and kill me later, but for now, please read the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Departure**

Andie hardly got any sleep last night.

Maybe it was because of the thunder, after all, she was a light sleeper. Maybe it was because she was excited for her first quest. Maybe it was a mix of both. Either way, she didn't really get much sleep.

" _Your thoughts are going to make me deaf,"_ Red joked.

Andie sighed. "I know I'm being a bit loud, but bear with it for a while. You can't blame me for being excited," she shrugged. Red walked to Andie's bed, slightly concerned.

" _You also keep on thinking about this "Kirby" person,"_ she said.

A frown made itself known on Andie's face. "He reminds me of _him_ ," she muttered, turning away from the dragon. She sent an image of the puffball, just in case Red wanted to know what he looked like.

Red made a confused sound. " _Hey, doesn't this little guy look more like Meta Knight than him?"_ she asked. Andie turned to face Red and gave her a pointed look.

"Personality wise, not by their appearance," she said, an "it-should-be-obvious" tone to her voice. Red nodded.

" _I can see that. But there are things about this pink ball's features that I can compare to his. His smile is almost, if not wider, than his smile. His eyes hold the same kind of innocence and determination too,"_ she observed.

Andie gave Red a curious look, wondering how she hadn't noticed most of what Red had said.

"I definitely noticed the smile, though," she whispered, a forlorn expression appearing on her face. But as soon as it came, the young warlord wiped it off her face. Red looked at Andie thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

" _Do you want to make friends with him?"_

Andie stared at Red, a stone cold expression on her face. She pursed her lips, thinking about her answer.

"No, I don't," she decided. Red looked at her with a strange face.

" _What? Why not? You said it yourself, he reminded you of_ him," she said. Andie sighed.

"That doesn't mean that I want to be his friend. In fact, it makes me want to avoid him more," she stated. Red looked annoyed at the warlord's attitude.

" _It's because you think you can't protect him, huh?"_ she guessed. Andie stayed silent, but Red could see her shoulders tense just the slightest bit. The dragon decided to continue.

" _Andie, you can't keep on holding on to the past,"_ she scolded.

The warlord steeled herself, and opened her mouth to deny the dragon's statement.

" _Don't! Don't even try to deny it, young woman. You know that I know you as much, or even more, than you know yourself,"_ she snapped.

Andie closed her mouth and wisely decided not to further irritate the dragon.

" _You will never be able to move on. Trust me, moving on would be the better than holding on to the past."_

For a few moments, silence ruled the room. Andie stared at Red, not a single emotion flitting across her face.

She abruptly stood up, walking briskly past the dragon and in front of the door.

"We'll see, Red."

With that, the warlord opened the door and exited, slamming it shut. Red stared at Andie's bed, a worried expression on her face. " _We'll see, huh?"_ she echoed.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie walked to the bathroom at a rather fast pace, which made her seem like she was in a hurry to do something.

Would letting go of the past really help her? She didn't know. But Red did say so, and she is an ancient dragon with a surprisingly large amount of knowledge…

Oh, who was she kidding? She needed to stop depending on Red whenever she broke down every time. This time, she would think about what Red said herself, regardless of her being an ancient dragon with large amounts of knowledge or not.

She took a deep breath, calming herself down. Her steps became slower and slower, until she no longer looked like she was in a rush.

She rounded a corner and caught sight of Peach, Samus, and Zelda, walking side by side.

Zelda had apparently spotted Andie, for she smiled at her and waved her over. Peach turned to Andie as well, a bright and cheerful smile on her face.

"Hey! Care to join us?" she asked. Andie smiled at her and Zelda, and nodded to Samus. Samus nodded back.

"I wouldn't mind. In fact, I think it would be great," she said. Peach cheered and Zelda's smile grew.

"Yay! Another member for the girls' team!" she exclaimed, giggling gleefully. Zelda laughed along with her, while Samus rolled her eyes at them. Honestly, Andie wanted to roll her eyes too, but she was worried that they might see it as a disrespectful gesture.

They walked to the bathroom, content as they chatted about recent events in their worlds. Speaking of which, Andie wondered if Lily got her letter yet. She was certainly taking her time with it.

"Anyway, I was thinking about inviting Blue over here. You know, the toad that was super smart?" Peach rambled. Zelda smiled at her.

"Super smart? I think you should invite her here. After all, maybe we could talk for a while," she suggested. Peach seemed to brighten at her words of encouragement.

"Good idea! What are you up to, Samus?" she asked.

Samus shrugged, but allowed a small smile to creep up her face. "I'm not too sure. I haven't been getting any missions lately. It's actually been quite dull," she said.

Andie bit her lip. They weren't going to steer the conversation to her, were they? After a few moments of chatting, Andie decided that they weren't.

"How about you, Andie? Anything interesting happen in your world?"

Damn. It looks like she spoke too soon.

"Oh. Well, we just finished another war. It was actually one of the longer ones, and it seemed as though our enemy had the upper hand. But we won, though, so I guess it was a happy ending?"

She wanted to refrain from telling more, but she couldn't ignore the curious looks on the princesses' faces. Samus looked slightly interested, but other than that she was mostly indifferent.

Andie's lips were curved up into a smile.

"They had these big metal dragons with them. I wasn't sure how they acquired those, but they did. They were extremely powerful, as they had destroyed almost half of the village before we managed to drive them out," she explained.

Zelda nodded, and looked like she was taking mental notes as she spoke. Peach just had a pleasant smile on her face, happy that Andie was willing to share some information with them.

"It was exhausting, to say the least. I got a pretty bad injury, but it should be all right now," she said, stopping herself before she could say, "thanks to Red'.

Actually, she had been thinking about that.

Should she tell them about Red? Well, she made it this far, so she might as well. And from the looks of their little stories, they have seen weirder things. Surely, they wouldn't mind a dragon.

She sealed her lips shut as they arrived at the bathroom.

No matter how many times she went there, she was sure that she could never get used to how grand it was. Seriously, you could fit more than thirty people in it.

She and the others took off their clothes, and headed for the bathtub. Actually, no- it was more like a pool. A very warm pool.

Mist filled the bathroom, so it was a bit hard to see, and the floor was a bit slippery.

Peach bounded to the tub, while Zelda and Samus followed her closely behind. Andie followed with a bit of hesitance. It seemed like they were close friends, and she sometimes felt like she was intruding on their time together.

She got into the tub after the others had settled in. Peach was playing with bubbles and basically just enjoying her time, Zelda somehow managed to look relaxed and thoughtful at the same time, while Samus just closed her eyes and let her body rest.

Andie, meanwhile, was really tense.

Samus seemed to take notice and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be so tense. Learn to relax," she said, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. Andie let out a breath she did not realize she was holding, and smiled back at her.

"Yeah, okay."

"Hey, Andie, do you mind telling us a bit more about your world, or maybe just you?"

Andie turned to Zelda with a raised eyebrow. Zelda smiled sheepishly while Samus shook her head.

"You know, Zelda is the Triforce of Wisdom. She's naturally curious. Maybe even too much for her own good," Peach teased. Zelda nodded and nudged the other princess playfully.

Andie smiled. It would be nice if she could be a part of their group.

"I have friend. She went with me here, and, to be honest, she was the one who encouraged me to be friends with you girls," she said.

They looked at her, slightly surprised. Well, the princesses were, at least. Samus just looked curious.

"Who is she?" Zelda and Peach asked. Andie smiled fondly.

"Her name is Red. Actually, you saw my sword, right?"

The girls nodded. Samus pursed her lips. "It looked heavy. I bet your enemies would be shocked that you could carry a sword like that," she smiled.

Andie chuckled. "Well, yes. After all, it's not every day you get to see a fifteen year old carrying a large sword around," she joked.

"And even more so when said girl is a warlord," Peach pointed out, which elicted a small fit of laughter from the group.

"Anyway, she- the sword –can actually transform into a dragon. Although I'm sure that's not the strangest thing you girls have heard," she said. The girls nodded, but they were still impressed.

Zelda smiled at Andie, but then opened her mouth to ask another question.

"So, how did you become a warlo-"

" **Selected Smashers, you are needed in the living room"**

Andie kept herself from jumping this time, but she and Samus shared a look.

"Time to go, I guess," she said, getting out of the tub and drying herself with one of the towels hanging on the rack. Samus followed her, and soon after, they were fully dressed and waving goodbye to the princesses, who were still in the tub.

"Be sure to come back in one piece!" Peach exclaimed, still waving enthusiastically at Andie and Samus. The two girls nodded, and Zelda gave them a smile that said "good luck".

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie, Samus, Meta Knight, and Mario waited patiently in the living room. Master Hand floated in the middle of the room.

It was uncomfortably quiet.

Master Hand sighed. "What is he doing this time?" he muttered to himself. Andie's patience was running thin too. In fact, Samus was also losing her patience. Mario fidgeted around while Meta Knight stayed completely still.

How does he do that?

Andie shifted in her seat, then she glanced at Samus. The bounty hunter was impatiently tapping her finger against the armrest of the couch. She looked at Mario. He was awkwardly looking around, his feet tapping the wooden floor.

Meta Knight looked like he hadn't been waiting for ten minutes and instead for ten seconds.

Master Hand finally had enough. "All right," he boomed, gathering the attention of the four Smashers.

"As you all know, our mission is t-"

The door slammed open, Captain Falcon walking into the room with a toothy grin. Andie stared at him, and so were the other Smashers. She looked at him with an unamused face, not sure whether she should laugh her arse off in relief, or to look at him with the most intimidating death glare she had.

Master Hand was fuming, frustrated at Captain Falcon for being late and for interrupting him.

"So, did I miss anything?" he asked, looking around the room with a grin. Andie almost found it hilarious how he remained oblivious to the irritated and unimpressed stares he was getting.

" _Nothing_ ," Master Hand growled. Captain Falcon shrugged and took a seat next to Samus. The woman narrowed her eyes at him, as if daring him to even make a move on her.

Master hand coughed pointedly, one again getting the attention of the Smashers.

"Now that we're all here, I just want to ask if you know what this mission is about. The Smashers nodded at him.

"Good. Now, in order to find the source of this storm, you need to go above the clouds. Basically, you need a plane," he explained.

"It's either we use Samus' ship, or Falcon's "Blue Falcon". What will it be?" he asked.

Andie and Samus looked at each other.

Andie raised her hand. "I think it would be best to use Samus' ship," she said. Captain Falcon stood up from the couch.

"What? No fair! Besides, mine might be faster," he argued. Samus glanced at Andie, who was glaring at the racer.

This debate was not going to be fun.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

In the end, after a lot of screaming and mocking, they decided to go with the Blue Falcon.

Needless to say, Andie was not very happy. The Blue Falcon was parked outside of the Mansion, Smashers gathering around it to say goodbye. Master Hand had created a dome around the mansion, just in case the Smashers wanted to go outside.

She stood outside with the other Smashers. They were given a chance to say goodbye to their friends before leaving, which she thought to be quite sweet.

She and Samus were saying their goodbyes to Peach and Zelda.

After a lot of hugs and good lucks, Zelda decided to stay and see them off. Peach went away to say goodbye to Mario. Andie watched as the princess kissed him on the nose, the plumber getting slightly flustered.

She tapped Samus' shoulder. Samus looked at Andie.

"Are they a couple?" she asked, gesturing to Peach and Mario. Samus chuckled, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"With how Peach treats Mario, they should be. Sadly, Peach insists on her actions being "purely platonic"," she said.

Andie sighed.

"What a typical girl in denial," she muttered. The two girls shared a small laugh.

"That is enough. Selected Smashers, please get ready for your journey," Master Hand ordered. Andie waved one last time to Peach and Zelda, before turning around to enter the Blue Falcon.

Before she entered it, a pink puffball whom she recognized as Kirby, dashed towards her.

He was holding a watermelon which had a red ribbon wrapped around it. Andie looked at Kirby curiously. He offered the watermelon to her with a bright smile. Andie smiled back, still confused, but accepted it nonetheless.

The moment she touched it, she had a flashback.

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

 _A little boy who looked no younger than eight dashed to a slightly younger version of Andie. The warlord looked at him, slightly annoyed._

" _What do you want?" she asked. The boy smiled at her, and help up a package wrapped with a pink ribbon. Andie looked at him, surprised._

" _For me?"_

 _He couldn't really talk because he was mute. Instead, the younger one nodded. The warlord reluctantly took the box and smiled._

" _Thanks. You rarely do this. Most of the time, you just act like an ass," she said._

" _Language!" a male voice exclaimed._

" _Whatever, bro!" Andie yelled back._

 _The little boy frowned at her. He pushed her playfully and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _Andie laughed. Okay! Sorry," she muttered, ruffling the boy's already messy hair._

 _He huffed at her but smiled. Andie squeaked as he jumped and wrapped his arms around her._

" _Yeah, yeah. Big sis will come back after the war, okay? Just don't get hurt. And stop pestering our neighbors, for Immorta's sake!" she scolded._

 _He blew a raspberry at her and turned around, running back into his home. Just before he entered the house, he turned to Andie one more time and waved._

 _Andie waved back at him, a soft smile gracing her face. As he entered the house and closed the door, Andie watched and put down her hand._

" _Goodbye Ethan," she whispered._

 **Line B-R-E-A-K**

Andie almost stumbled back from the shock.

Kirby looked at her, slightly confused. Andie blinked several times before gathering herself once more. She gave Kirby another smile, but it seemed to show less emotion. She quickly thanked him and entered the ship.

Samus smiled at her.

"From Kirby, correct?" she guessed. Andie shrugged. She decided to examine the watermelon more.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know?" she asked. The watermelon looked fresh. She absently licked her lips. Samus chuckled.

"He gives new arrivals a gift everytime they go on their first mission," she explained. Andie hummed to herself and nodded.

"He seems like a swell fellow," she commented. Samus hummed in agreement. Andie grinned at Samus, and Samus smiled back.

But as the engine started, Samus' expression became more serious.

"Get ready," she said.

Andie nodded, making herself comfortable on the chair. She wiped her face of any emotions from the earlier events. The harsh gleam returned to her eyes, and she gave off a stone cold aura once more.

Her mission started now.

* * *

 **AN: Me- the worst person at chapter endings. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating, and I'll try to make it up to you guys. This chapter didn't really come out as I had expected it to, but I think it's still pretty good.**

 **Leave a review and fav! They make me feel better. Ciao!**


	14. AN

**AN:** I am sorry to all those who were reading Poison Rain.

For a long while, I've lost my drive to continue with writing this story any further. I thought of only putting it on hiatus, but have found that there are a lot of things I want to change in the past chapters. I am sorry to announce that this series is cancelled.

I've made a decision to rewrite the story AFTER finishing my current one: Alexandra White and Gravity Falls. You can find this story on Wattpad. My username is **Fiery_White_Rose**. You're very welcome for the support.


End file.
